


Operation: Save Neil Josten

by Shell_Writes



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Exy, Asexual Spectrum, Attempt at Humor, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Matt And Neil Are My Brotp, Normal College Kids AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, Tiny bit of Angst, a sport anime, everyone goes to palmetto state university, i just realized i made what's between Kevin and Neil sound like, soft and light, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_Writes/pseuds/Shell_Writes
Summary: “Did you go through his emails to find that?" Asked Renee, shaking her head.Katelyn squealed, "isn't that, like, illegal?"“Regardless of how the information was obtained, it still doesn’t change the fact that Neil’s pathetic in the romance department and needs our help desperately," said Allison with her hands on her hips.





	1. The Girls Unite Over A Tragic Cause

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a test fic so idk if i will continue it, but i still would love to hear what you guys think!

Allison's POV 

Allison liked to think of herself as a bit of a lifesaver. And she won't allow this _mockery_ to happen in her presence.

She was currently going through Neil's emails and it really was a tragic show. She can almost feel the tears threatening to fall down.

Neil's last email was sent to one cheerleader called Marissa. His email consisted of one word only, ' _why_?'. In her original email, Marissa asked for Neil's phone number and asked him to go with her to Allison's latest party this weekend.

Truly sad, in Allison's opinion.

The sadder part was that she knew Neil for almost a year now, and she knew he wasn't joking in his emails, or in real life when someone hits on him.

That boy was truly oblivious when it came to those things, and Allison made it her problem to fix. She quickly took pictures of the exchange to show Renee and the girls, and went to sit back on her chair.

She was currently in the library with Neil, because even though he was still a freshman and she was a junior, he was smart enough to tutor her in math. 

She saw him walk towards her with two coffee cups, and thanked him when he sat back down, and sipped on her drink. "You know, I think I deserve a break."

Neil looked at her, his eyes widening a little bit. "We just started and you told me to get us coffees as soon as I opened the first page."

Allison put the cup on the table and started gathering her stuff. She smiled at Neil and winked. "It's no rush, sweetie."

Neil sighed, and closed his laptop. "Fine. We can do it another time, I guess."

Allison nodded and stood up with her bag in one hand and the coffee cup on the other. She leaned and kissed Neil's cheek. "That's it, handsome."

Neil rolled his eyes, amused by Allison's antics. "Flattery will get you nowhere."

" _Excuse you_ , flattery gets you everywhere," said Allison, smirking. "And I expect you to be at my party this weekend. No excuses this time."

Neil sighed again. "Okay."

Allison ruffled his hair and walked away from the table and out of the library. She put on her sunglasses when she got outside. 

She made her way to her hot pink Porsche and started the car.

Allison had a very important mission to do, with the help of Renee, she can finally help poor Neil just like she helped his poor fashion sense (if you could even call it that).

She remembers when she first met him, she had to look away and really take in how ugly his clothes were, the poor thing wore clothes two sizes bigger than his small body, and was desperately trying to look average. But Allison wasn't fooled by him, and she declared the next day that she would help him whether he liked it or not.

And besides, studying can wait for the more urgent matters. 

~

When she walked into her dorm, Allison put on her favorite casual outfit and some comfy and cute slippers and walked back outside to the dorm in front of hers and Renee's.

She knocked the door twice and walked in.

Renee, Dan, and Katelyn were all sitting on the couches. Katelyn was texting and painting Dan's toenails, as Dan was braiding Renee's beautiful pastel hair. 

"Hey," Allison greeted them and sat down next to Renee. Renee smiled at her and gave Allison a little peck on her lips. 

"I thought you were studying with Neil?" Said Renee when she pulled away. Allison couldn't help but run her hand through the unbraided part of the other girl's hair. Dan patted her hand away and continued braiding.

"Something came up," said Allison, and stood up again facing the three girls. "Something _big_."

"Why are you smiling like this?" Said Katelyn putting her phone down and looking up at Allison, "you're scaring me."

Dan and Renee laughed.

"The last time you smiled like this you said you would help Jasmine from the volleyball team and her boyfriend get back together," said Dan, smiling.

"Well, this is even more important!" Said Allison, and pulled out her phone and unlocked it, then handed it to Renee. The other girls leaned in to see. "This is a small exchange between Marissa and our boy Neil 'Oblivious' Josten"

“Did you go through his emails to find that?" Asked Renee, shaking her head. Ever the saint of the group.

Katelyn squealed, "isn't that, like, illegal?"

“Regardless of how the information was obtained, it still doesn’t change the fact that he’s pathetic in the romance department and needs our help desperately," said Allison with her hands on her hips.

"Also who emails their crush in this day and age?" Laughed Dan. "But I agree with Allison, this is sad." She wiped fake tears out of her eyes and Allison smirked and pumped her outstretched fist.

"Me too!" Said Katelyn, "I'm in!"

The three girls looked at Renee and waited for her to say something. She sighed, "this isn't our business. And Neil is probably asexual."

Allison rolled her eyes and sat down next to her girlfriend and hugged her from the side, "even if he is ace, which we don't even know if he is, it's not gonna be sexual! It could be romantic! It's breaking my heart to see him like this, he just needs the right person I know. This is a crime against humanity itself." 

Renee laughed and hugged Allison back, and said softly, "you're exaggerating again, baby."

Katelyn and Dan shook their heads together.

"I think Allison is right, Neil needs us! We shouldn't stand around and do nothing!" Said Katelyn looking at Renee seriously.

Renee sighed again. "Okay, I'm in too, just to make sure you won't go _too_ far."

Dan and Katelyn whooped and clapped. Allison smiled and leaned in to kiss Renee, her hands were in Renee's hair again. 

"You ruining my hard work!" Yelled Dan, patting Allison's hands away and groaned when she saw that the hair was completely braid-free. 

"Not sorry," said Allison, smirking.

Dan pretended to be mad for a second then smiled and rolled her eyes, "okay! I guess I'll do it again."

Katelyn was back to texting, and without taking her eyes off the phone she asked, "so how do we do this?"

"Well, first we have to find a good mate for our Neil of course," said Allison, thinking of possible people. Since Neil clearly didn't have a preference either guys or girls or anyone really, they're gonna have to get people from all genders at the school.

Dan snorted. "How are we gonna do that?"

"I nominate Marissa!" said Katelyn, looking at her phone. 

"I don't think Neil's interested in her," said Renee, "we'll only give her false hope and hurt her."

Allison nodded. "The party is this weekend and Neil is coming, along with half the school. That's a good place to start."

"Matt can help too," said Dan. "The whole soccer team is coming." 

"And the cheerleading squad too," said Katelyn.

Hmm, soccer players and cheerleaders. He has to find someone he likes in the bunch. "Perfect."

"You're doing that scary thing with your face again." Katelyn shivered dramatically . 

" _Hah._ " Allison rolled her eyes. "In the meantime, we have to get Neil ready for the party that could change his entire life." Allison stood up, she had important work to do. And lives to change.

"Baby, you're exaggerating again," said Renee, smiling softly at Allison. 

"It's true," smiled Allison, and waved goodbye to her friends, walking back to her dorm to prepare.


	2. A Day In the Life Of Neil Josten

Neil's POV 

As soon as Neil walked out of the library, he cursed Allison for calling him for nothing. He didn't mind walking to the library, in fact he loved walking, but he canceled his plans with Matt to get brunch together after Matt's class.

The sun was shining bright outside and he felt sweat on him immediately. Neil sighed and looked at his watch. It was 1:05, so no brunch; and definitely not lunch because Matt had another class, and it won't end for another hour.

Neil walked back to his dorm and told himself that he'll make it up to Matt with dinner.

He breathed in relief when he got to his room, it was cool and he definitely needed a shower. Thankfully he didn't have afternoon classes on Wednesdays. But he did have track practice at four, so he still has some free time.

Neil sat on his desk and started doing his homework, he needed to write a ten page essay for history, which he absolutely despised. So he put it off for last. First he did his Spanish homework.

When he was almost halfway through his history essay, the dorm door opened. 

"Yo!" Greeted Matt, and flopped on his bed. "How did the tutoring session with Alli go?"

"She bailed," sighed Neil, pushing his laptop away and closing it after he made sure he saved his documents.

"That's so Allison." Matt laughed. Neil looked at him for a while, and sighed again. "What?" Asked Matt, looking at Neil from his place perched on his bed.

"We're going to dinner after practice," said Neil, "if you're free."

Matt grinned and sat up on his bed. "Soccer practice finishes at 6" 

Neil nodded, he already knew that. "Great. You should do your homework because," Neil looked at his watch, "your practice starts in two hours."

Matt looked at his bag that he threw across the room and groaned, "yeah I should do that." He stayed seated.

Neil laughed and stood up. "I'm going to my practice now," said Neil walking outside their room and to the kitchen, he took an apple from the basket Renee made them and yelled his goodbyes to Matt and left to the gym.

The captain of the track team was by the gym doors when Neil walked in. He grinned brightly at Neil when he saw him, Neil stopped himself from looking away from Jeremy's blinding smile. "Neil!" 

Neil walked to him. Like always they were the first two to show up. "Hey."

"Hi!" Said Jeremy, "how are you?"

"Fine, thanks. And you?" Asked Neil as they were walking to their training area.

"Great!" Said Jeremy, "I'm so excited for Allison's party!" 

Of course he was, the soccer team was coming after all. And Jeremy not-so-secretly had a huge crush on one of the players.

"Is it because Moreau is coming?" Asked Neil raising an eyebrow at his captain. 

Jeremy turned beet red instantly and shook his head frantically, "No!" He looked around the gym, but they were the only two here. "Maybe a little..."

Neil smiled and the two did stretches as they waited for the rest of the team to arrive.

They were silent for a few minutes but as expected Jeremy broke first,

"He's just so beautiful!" He exclaimed. Neil hummed as he stretched his right leg, he was used to Jeremy talking about Jean Moreau. Neil didn't have an opinion about Moreau, other than he was Kevin's friend and Neil doesn't want to get involved with that mess again. "I mean have you seen him? Walking around all tall and mysterious and so French! It's just not fair that one person gets to be so goddamn perfect!"

Neil hummed again.

Jeremy sighed. "I just can't comprehend his perfection."

Neil hummed again, and walked towards a treadmill.

He never really understood Jeremy, or Matt and Dan or Allison and Renee or any couple really. He blamed it on his lack of attraction to anyone he meets. He just never felt attracted to anyone even in high school.

But he knew it was something more than that, it was about _trust_. Always about trust. Since it was hard for him to trust another person.

"Oh, I forgot you don't like anyone yet," said Jeremy, "but when you do, you'll get how I feel!"

Neil never told anyone his sexuality because he wasn't sure himself, and because he didn't really want people to know. It's not a secret, but it's private. And if he did tell them, they'll say what they always say. _You're just confused_. _That's so weird, you mean you don't get sexually attracted to anyone? Like ever?_   Or his personal favorite, _you just haven't tried sex yet, that's why. Believe me, man!_

After that, their teammates started filling in. Laila and Alvarez joined them and they started working out together. They talked about the party and about preparations, and of course more about the soccer team.

"Kevin is also coming right?" Alvarez asked Neil.

Since Matt told everyone that Kevin and him were childhood friends, everyone started bugging him about the _great_ Kevin Day. But he keeps telling them that their relationship wasn't as great as it once was, and they grew apart when Neil moved to Britain, and when he came back to the US, they were too apart to try to repair their relationship. And somehow they ended up at the same university. "I wouldn't know."

Laila smiled at Alvarez, and thankfully changed the subject to what they should wear to the party. Neil was grateful.

After training was done, Neil took a quick shower and exited the building with Jeremy and the girls. They invited him for dinner but he declined and told them he had plans with Matt.

He waved at them as they drove away. Neil waited for Matt's truck to appear, and almost ten minutes later, it did.

"Sorry I'm late, coach Wymack wouldn't let us out until we did twenty fucking laps! Just because Minyard didn't feel like training with us," Matt complained like always about one of the Minyard twins, Neil didn't bother asking which one. Both of them had bad attitudes according to everyone who ever met them.

Neil met Aaron a few times when he was hanging out with Katelyn and the girls, and he was kind of grumpy and sometimes a bit of an asshole.

Neil hummed and looked out the window. "Where to?"

"Sweetie's," said Matt, "I hear it has amazing ice cream. And I know that's not your thing but they also have great steak and burgers."

Neil nodded. He didn't mind where they go, he was really hungry and he'd eat anything. 

Matt started telling him about his day, and his practice and he said something about Kevin having a stick up his ass.

"Is he going to the party?" Asked Neil looking out of the window.

"Where alcohol is, Day is there with it," said Matt, "the guy has problems, man. He sometimes asks me about you."

Neil raised his eyebrow. He didn't know that. "What about me?"

"Just how you're doing, and your classes and life in general. He also forces the team to watch your track runs records. But I'm not complaining." Matt laughed, and parked the car outside a restaurant. Sweetie's.

Neil didn't know Kevin still thought about him, he was the star player of his team and he had _Jean Moreau_ instead of Neil now, so why? Neil was sure Kevin still thought he wasted his talents in soccer just to run tracks. 

Neil got out of the car and followed Matt inside the restaurant. It had a homey feel.

Matt walked to the table in the back and sat down. "So listen, I kinda asked you to brunch this morning because I wanted to ask you something," said Matt, looking nervous.

"Is everything okay?"

Matt nodded and laughed, waving his hand, "I didn't mean to scare you, you'll probably think it's stupid. But mine and Dan's anniversary is coming up next week and I want your help with what I should get her."

"I don't think that's stupid." Smiled Neil at his best friend and looked at the menu, he looked through it and settled for a simple steak.

"Last year I got her a necklace, the year before plane tickets to see her sisters, the year before that a bracelet. I'm running out of ideas, man!" Said Matt, not even bothering with his menu.

"I think Dan would like anything you get her," said Neil trying to calm his friend.

"Yeah... but still I want to make her happy," said Matt, resting his head on his left hand.

A waiter came after that, and said hello, "I'm Nicholas but you can call me Nicky! And I'll be you waiter tonight!" He talked with such enthusiasm and a big smile, he reminded Neil of Jeremy. The waiter looked at Matt, "I know you! You're on the soccer team, right? Boyd?" 

"Yes, call me Matt," smiled Matt, happy that he was recognized, Neil wouldn't feel the same if he was in Matt's shoes.

"My cousins are in the team too," said Nicky looking at Neil. "I never saw you before though." He smiled. "You're cute!"

"Thanks," said Neil looking down at his menu, "I would like the regular steak well done, and a glass of water please." 

"Ouch," said Nicky rubbing the left side of his chest, he was still smiling.

Neil raised an eyebrow, he didn't know what was happening right now. And it seemed a lot like flirting but he wasn't entirely sure.

Matt laughed, "it's not you, Nicky. You said your cousins?" 

"Oh, yeah! Aaron and Andrew," said Nicky smiling wide again. 

Matt's eyes shot wide. "No way! Are you related by blood?" 

Nicky laughed. "I know it's a shock to know that those two ugly blond shorties can be related to a hot caramel guy like myself." 

Neil smiled a little, and Matt laughed and nodded. "They also aren't as outgoing or friendly as you are." 

Nicky nodded. "I'm trying to get them to go out more, especially Andrew. They're stubborn but I think we're going to a party this weekend!" 

"Allison's party?" Asked Matt because everyone knows Allison.

Nicky nodded again. "You're going?" He asked looking at Matt then at Neil and winked, "we can get to know each other better."

Before Neil could give an excuse Matt jumped in, "hell yeah he's going! Everyone is!"

Nicky clapped his hands then got a small note from his pocket, "great! Now what can I get you, Matt?"  

~

After his shower the next morning, Neil checked his phone. He had several texts from Allison and the girls talking about the party, and making plans for 'an emergency' shopping trip. Neil didn't think Allison needed any new clothes for the party, but he texted back saying that he'll come if Matt was going.

Neil ate a quick breakfast with Matt and made his way to his biology class. He forced himself to listen to the professor and take notes, his mind was preoccupied with the party the day after tomorrow. He didn't like parties for several reasons, like drunk people and loud music, low lighting and of course, _drunk people_. 

He didn't normally show up to parties, and he gave excuses every time he skipped one, but unfortunately his friends figured out he was lying and wouldn't take no for an answer ever since.

But that's fine, he already had a plan to survive the party which consisted of finding a quiet corner or a room and staying there until people started to leave. 

After the professor dismissed the class, Neil walked to the campus coffee shop to buy himself something to drink before his next class.

He was walking away from the shop with his black coffee in his hand and his backpack to find a bench to sit on, and maybe finish his history essay until his next class when he heard someone shouting his name behind him.

Neil turned around to see who was calling him, and he saw that it was the waiter from last night. Nicky. He was jogging to catch up with Neil with a coffee cup in his hand, Neil was really confused but he waited on the taller man to come to him.

"Hey, Neil!" Greeted Nicky, "I never thought I'd run into you here!"

"Hey." 

"Do you have a class right now?" Asked Nicky.

Neil didn't really want to spend time with the guy since he didn't know him at all, so he lied, "yes, math."

Nicky's face fell, "oh, that's too bad. I wanted us to get to know each other, but I guess we can talk at the party."

Before Neil could turn to walk away, he saw the Minyard twins walk out of the coffee shop and look at him and Nicky. He needed to leave now because wherever there was Andrew, Kevin was not far behind.

"Bye," he said, and turned around before the twins could reach them. He almost got away, but of course nothing ever went his way because Nicky stopped him with a hand to his shoulder.

"Wait!" Nicky dropped his hand when Neil looked at it. "Sorry. Just wanted you to meet my cousins, they're right there," Nicky pointed at the two identical guys walking towards them. "Over here, guys!" 

"I'm gonna be late for class," said Neil, desperately trying to get out of a situation before it got awkward for all parties involved.

"This will only take a few minutes!" Said Nicky, then whispered to Neil as if the twins were close enough to hear him, "it's for their sake, please?"

Neil didn't have a chance to protest.

"Josten," greeted Aaron when the two got close. He can only tell them apart because he knew Aaron from Katelyn, and his muscles were nothing compared to Andrew's. Other than that they both were wearing black clothes.

"Aaron," said Neil. 

"Oh? You two know each other?" Asked Nicky, sounding absolutely delighted.

Neil nodded, "yeah, through mutual friends."

"Those rich brats are not my friends," Aaron scoffed, "I only tolerate you because of Katelyn." 

Neil smiled at Aaron. "Whatever you say, tough guy."

He knew for a fact that Aaron cared about their group and Katelyn said he didn't deny it when they were alone.

Nicky laughed nervously, "wow, I didn't know you knew Katelyn too. Small world, huh? Anyways, this is my other cousin, Andrew."

Andrew didn't acknowledge Nicky as he sipped on his iced beverage that gave Neil a toothache by just looking at it. "You wouldn't be the same Neil Josten Day keeps torturing us about, would you?"

Neil winced. "Sorry."

Andrew hummed and shrugged, "I don't pay attention to half the things he says so I don't care."

"Speaking of the queen, isn't he taking a bit too long in there?" Asked Nicky, gesturing vaguely to the coffee shop's direction. 

Neil knew Kevin had to be near Andrew but he still was a little nervous when he heard that. "I gotta run." 

"Why? Avoiding a certain Day?" Smirked Andrew. "Stop being the rabbit, Neil Josten."

Neil didn't know what Kevin told Andrew since the two were very close, but he suspected he told Andrew something about him. That asshole, always running his mouth.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Neil smiled innocently.

Andrew hummed again. "Kevin did say that you were a pathological liar." 

Neil could feel his eyebrow twitch but he kept his smile on his face.

Andrew gave a smug smiled because of what? Because he got under Neil's skin? 

Neil checked the time on his watch. "I'm gonna be late to class, so goodbye."

He didn't wait for an answer, Neil just turned around and started walking away. Behind him he could hear Nicky scolding Andrew about being nice to people so he could have more friends but the other man just ignored his cousin. Neil could feel the hair on his neck stand, he knew Andrew was watching him walk away. Asshole.

Neil made his way to his class ten minutes before the lecture and sat down at the end of the class.

He could finally breath.

Being so close to Kevin after all those years took out so much of him. He didn't know what he was supposed to feel, it isn't like they hated each other. It's the opposite, Neil loved Kevin, he was his first ever friend. 

But they grew apart, and slowly it was hard to talk to him.

They used to talk about everything back when Neil played soccer, and before he went to the UK. And Neil wasn't really avoiding the older man but he didn't know what to say to him, he knew he disappointed Kevin when he came back to the states saying that he gave soccer up, since Kevin was a huge soccer... enthusiast? Fan? He has a huge hard-on for the sport, that was it.

And then there was Jean Moreau.

He came into Kevin's life when Neil was away, and he took his place by Kevin's side.

Now Neil wasn't jealous, he was happy Kevin had someone with him when he wasn't there, but Jean was everything Kevin wanted Neil to become, everything Neil didn't want to become.

Neil sighed and put his head on the desk. He haven't thought of those things since he came to this school and found out that Kevin went here, too. 

Neil was slow to realize that he will see Kevin at the party.

Should he talk to him? What if the other man didn't want anything to do with him? What if he was still mad at Neil for leaving and abandoning soccer? 

Neil will have to make a decision about this soon because the party was only two days away.


	3. Preparations For the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly a filler before the party chapter, but it has Allison/Renee fluff and Allison explaining why she's doing what she's doing. And of course, shopping.

Allison's POV

Allison had everything under control. The party was two days away, she had a list of people who are coming who she thought could be a good match for Neil, she had the perfect dress, and her girlfriend was the prettiest girl in the school.

She was sitting on her couch with the girls and Matt right now, and they were talking about the party.

"The villa is only a ten minute drive from the campus so that solves your problem," said Allison to Matt.

"Now for the next order of business, Neil's love life." Said Katelyn clapping her hands and almost bouncing.

Matt groaned. "He'll be mad at you guys for doing this behind his back."

Renee looked like she agreed. Allison was not gonna lose her and let her side with Matt.

"It's not like we're forcing him to have sex or anything, they're just gonna talk and he can say no if he wants to."

Matt sighed. "I'm just saying, if you do anything to my best friend." Matt didn't finish, he just glared at Allison then at Katelyn. Dan giggled when Matt didn't glare at her. "Hey, you too!" Matt said with fake seriousness.

Dan pouted. "So, you _do_ love Neil more than me. I'm not that mad, I guess I've always sensed that you loved him just a bit too much."

"He's an angel that should be protected at all costs, that's all," said Matt, holding his heart, pulling his eyebrows together, "and he's so cute and small."

Renee was smiling and Dan and Katelyn laughed.

"Matt, your bisexual is showing," smirked Allison. "Anyways, we have a shopping trip to go to. Neil gets off class in fifteen minutes."

"You're not gonna tell us about the list you made?" Asked Katelyn looking up from her phone, "and is it okay if Aaron tags along?"

"He can come if he wants to," said Renee.

Dan nodded and Matt rolled his eyes, "I can't escape them."

"Hey. Aaron is not that bad," said Katelyn.

"To you, maybe," said Matt.

As entertaining as this is, they had other things to do so she cut them off before something happens. "Sure, if you want to know. I handpicked ten people that liked Neil and I thought they were best for Neil."

"Ten people?" Asked Matt.

Dan continued, "isn't this a bit too much for one night?"

"I agree. Alli we don't want to overwhelm him," said Renee.

Allison sighed. "Not just for the party. Only two of the people on the list would attend the party, so that's that. Now let's go shopping."

  
~

  
Allison and Renee talked about Neil's boundaries late last night when they were both lying on their shared bed in their dorm. Well, Renee talked and Allison listened. She had a lot of rules about this operation (Allison liked to call it that). And Allison agreed.

That's what she told the people she handpicked for Neil. No sexual activities if Neil didn't want it, unless you wanted to be killed by the giant that was Matthew Boyd. And no touching, if Neil didn't want it. And always ask first.

Originally, Allison had more than ten people but some of them refused or Allison figured they won't stick to the rules so she crossed them off the list.

Currently the whole gang were walking in the mall with Allison and Renee in the front and the rest behind them.

Neil thought that they were here for Allison and the girls to buy dresses for the party.

When they walked into the first store, Allison stopped walking until everyone was standing next her. "We're here. Girls you know what to do, we'll meet by the changing rooms."

Aaron raised his eyebrow, "you do realize that this is a men's clothing store?"

"We know, honey," smiled Katelyn, leaving Aaron's side and walking next to the three girls "we'll be back soon, why don't you wait for us by the changing rooms?"

Aaron scoffed then nodded.

Now that was taken care of, the girls separated into two pairs and walked to different directions further into the store. With Renee by her side, Allison walked to the formal clothes.

She pulled a purple button up shirt and showed it to Renee, "cute, huh?"

Renee nodded and pulled a light blue shirt. "This brings out his eyes."

Allison hummed, "we'll take both." Allison could see that there was something off with Renee. "Is everything OK?"

They walked by the pants section and looked for Neil's size.

Renee smiled, "everything will be OK after the party."

Allison raised her eyebrow and looked at her girlfriend, "what're you gonna do?"

"Just making sure my friend stays comfortable and no one bothers him," said Renee, picking a dark pants and taking it with her.

Allison smiled, one of the many reasons Allison loved Renee. "You're gonna fight everyone who tries to touch Neil?"

"If I had to," said Renee.

"You're so hot right now," smirked Allison. Renee's cheeks turned pink and Allison laughed and kissed her cheek. "Is your weird friend gonna come and help you?"  
  
"Andrew is not weird, Allison," said Renee softly, "and yes he's coming."

"Whatever. Just don't let him ruin my plans."

After they were done, they had a basket full of clothes and they walked to the changing area. Dan and Katelyn were already with the guys. They were showing their boyfriends clothes.

"It'll look so cute, Aaron!" Said Katelyn excitedly holding a pink outfit to Aaron who looked like he wanted to die.

"Did you forget the reason we're here guys?" Asked Allison holding her hand to her hip.

Dan who was giving Matt a leather jacket smiled. "Of course not! We got Neil a lot of stuff."

Neil hearing his name, looked up from his phone. "What?"

"It's time, Neil honey," said Katelyn.

"It's time for...." Neil looked at the four of them, completely lost.

"For you to change into the clothes we got you of course!" Said Allison. Neil looked at he wanted to argue, Allison already knew what he wanted to say, ' _my clothes are fine_.' ' _I don't need new clothes_.' So Allison held out her hand to silent him, "it's not up for debate, we already picked everything, you just have to try them on. I'm so tired of looking at your same wardrobe."

Matt looked at Neil apologetically and clapped his back, "you can't win with them, buddy. Just do as they say so we can leave."

Neil sighed and got up. Allison smirked when he entered the changing room with the clothes. The first part of her plans was almost done. Allison felt a light touch on her shoulder. When she looked she saw Renee smiling knowingly. Allison smiled back and walked with Renee to sit with the rest.

After a minute of sitting and talking, Neil's voice came from behind the door, "this is too tight."

"Let us see!" Matt and Dan said excitedly. Always the founder and the president of Neil's fan club.

"You don't have to come out if you're not comfortable, Neil," said Renee.

Allison stood up and walked towards the room. "Do you want me to come in?"

The door opened and Allison walked in. Neil looked... different. It's not like this was the first time Allison took him shopping but it always was amazing to see his transformation. Allison smiled, "You look good."

"It's too tight," Neil repeated. His jeans was skin tight and he was wearing a tight black shirt. Allison hummed, she knew Neil was uncomfortable with tight clothes.

She had an idea. "Wait," she said and looked through the pile of clothes on the bench. It wasn't hard to miss the light lilac sweater. She handed it him, "try this with the jeans."

Neil took the sweater. It was a size bigger than him, and it was soft. She knew he'll like it. She gave him her back as he changed.

"Done."

Allison turned around. Yes, this was much better. The sweater looked great with the jeans. "It looks great! How do you feel?"

"Good."

Allison smiled. "Well, to the next outfit then."

"Wait! We want to see too!" They heard Matt's voice from outside and Aaron's followed with a, "No thanks."

  
~

  
Allison laid on her bed and sighed. It was a long day, long but productive.

"What are you thinking about?" Asked Renee, laying down next to Allison.

Allison smiled and cuddled with Renee, she put her left hand on Renee's chest and tangled their legs together. Her head buried in the other girl's neck. Renee touched her face.

"Just the party," said Allison, "I just want Neil to be happy."

"I know. But not being in a relationship doesn't mean he's not happy," said Renee, softly playing with Allison's hair.

"I want him to feel like I'm feeling right now," said Allison touching Renee's face. Renee smiled and kissed her head.

"Well, he always has us to cuddle with him," laughed Renee.

Allison sat up and looked down at Renee seriously. "Not just cuddling, and I'm not talking about sex," she sighed, and laid down again putting her head over Renee's heart, hearing the rhythm always calmed her down. "I want him to find someone who understands him, and I want him to trust someone to be there for him. Someone that he shares his happiness and hurt with."

Renee kept stroking Allison's hair. "I know," she said softly.

"He just never lets anyone in, not even Matt," said Allison, "and if he gets a close friend at the end, then I'll be satisfied."

She could feel Renee's smile, "you're a good person Allison." She didn't have to continue, because Allison knew the rest of statement. ' _Even if you don't show it to other people_.' But Allison didn't need to show anyone what's inside her heart and mind. Renee was enough anyway. Renee continued like she could read Allison mind, Allison thought that she probably could. "Thank you for telling me this, I know how hard it is to open up."

Allison laughed, "it's only cause you're so cute."

Renee laughed then kissed Allison's head again. "I love you."

Allison looked up at Renee and smiled. She kissed Her softly, just a light brush of lips and put her forehead on the other girl's, "I love you too."


	4. The Party: In Honor of Max Brennen & Justine Owens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max Brennen and Justine Owens, both are awkward cinnamon rolls with crushes but Neil is oblivious and not really interested. Sorry for breaking your hearts, kiddos.
> 
> Have an oblivious Neil, Matt and Dan being responsible parents, Mastermind Allison, protective Renee, flustered Jeremy meeting Jean for the first time, and Laila and Alvarez being cute. Then there is Andrew being Andrew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is too fucking late (a whole year, i know) but i honestly forgot about it lol.... sorry.. a comment reminded me and here i am! here's 3.5k to make up for it!

Neil's POV

Neil rode to the party with Matt and Dan after they refused to let him run to Allison's place. The car ride was lively and the couple tried to include him in their conversations.

"Just try to be open to new friendships, Neil," Dan said from the passenger seat, handing him a minty gum. For some reason.

Neil took it. "Sure."

"People don't know what you're thinking, so you have to talk to them," Matt said, looking at Neil in the mirror.

"Okay."

"And don't take drinks from people you don't know," Dan said.

"And don't drink anything alcoholic," Matt continued.

Neil sighed. Same lecture as always. "I won't."

"That's a good boy!" Matt laughed.

Neil rolled his eyes. He could hear the music before he could even see the villa. Finally, Matt parked down the street from Allison's place, and they continued walking.

There were plenty of people walking with them, and Neil was already uncomfortable.

"Just don't forget to have fun," Dan said, putting an arm around his shoulder.

Matt came from his other side and did the same. "If it gets too overwhelming, you can find me or Dan or anyone else, okay?"

Neil sighed and nodded. He'll at least try to socialize for his friends. He promised them that much.

The music was blaring loudly when they finally walked into the huge house, people were dancing and there were already multiple people completely drunk.

"I'll get us drinks," Matt shouted over the music, and walked through the bodies to the kitchen.

Dan hooked her arm around his and walked further into the house. Neil could feel the beat in his heart and could actually feel his bones shaking.

"Let's find Allison," Dan shouted. And Neil nodded.

Neil kept looking around but not for Allison. Kevin and his friends. He still wasn't ready to face Kevin again, so he decided to stay at least ten feet away from him for the remainder of the party.

Five minutes later, they spotted Renee's white and pastel hair in the corner and made their way to her.

"Hey!" Dan greeted the shorter girl and got a hug.

"Welcome," Renee said, and hugged Neil.

"Where's Allison?" asked Neil.

"She's saying hello to everyone, she'll be back soon."

Neil hummed and leaned back on the wall while his two friends started talking about something. Something about a girl he didn't know named Marissa from the cheerleading squad. He tuned it out and continued to look around.

It didn't look like Kevin or his group were here yet. Neil allowed himself to relax for a bit.

It wasn't long before Matt found them, in his hands were two red cups and a soda bottle. He greeted Renee and gave Dan and Neil their drinks.

Allison joined them a half hour later, in a tight pink dress and perfectly styled hair. She hugged him, saying in his ear, "how are you, sweetie?"

Neil hugged her back. "I'm good. You look pretty."

Allison let go and twirled. She smirked. "Thank you! You don't look so bad yourself. There's someone I want you guys to meet," Allison said the last part to everyone.

Neil saw the guy standing behind Allison. The guy was smiling to him and Neil cocked an eyebrow. The guy looked vaguely familiar. Allison continued talking, pointing to the guy.

"This is Max Brennen, he's from the fencing club. Max, this is my girlfriend, Renee, and these are Matt, Dan and of course, Neil Josten."

_Of course_?

"Nice to meet you," Max said to everyone, but he was mostly looking at Neil. "I heard a lot of things about you, Neil."

Neil's eyes widened, he looked at Allison then Matt. A little freaked—an old habit that never died. "Um, what did you hear?"

Max laughed. "All good things, you don't have to worry!"

Neil stayed silent, and he could tell that it was starting to get awkward. Thankfully, Matt intervened.

"Hey, man, I'm Matt. It's nice to meet you!" Matt shook the other man's hand, smiling his friendly smile. "Fencing is cool!"

Max shook Matt's hand, and smiled awkwardly. "Th-thank you."

Allison clapped her hands, getting everyone's attention, and looked at Renee. "Let's dance, baby!"

Renee kept looking at Max with a chilling stare, which made Neil confused since she was always nice to everyone, then she looked at Allison and smiled. "Let's."

Allison looked at Dan. "Oh, Dan! Don't you love this song? Come, dance!"

Dan nodded and grabbed Matt's hands and dragged him to the dance floor. Matt looked at him, and gave him a thumps up, mouthing 'it's okay'.

In a minute, both couple left and Neil was alone. With this Max guy. Neil sighed and looked at the taller guy. He was still smiling.

"I watched your race against Penn state," Max said, trying another approach. "You were so fast! It was amazing!"

"Thanks."

"You probably don't remember me but we both took Math 101 last semester with prof. Williams," Max said, hand on his neck.

"Oh, I thought you looked familiar."

Max smiled brightly. "I'm glad you remember." They stayed silent for a moment before Max spoke again. "Do you want something to drink?"

Neil raised his soda bottle, still unopened in his hands. "I'm fine."

"Oh. Okay..."

Neil looked at his friends on the dance floor, they were dancing and stealing glancing at him. Renee had eyes on them too, but she kept most of her attention on Max. Dan gestured for him to talk to Max. Oh, right. He promised to try to make friends.

"So, you're in the fencing club?" Neil asked.

Max lit up, nodding. "Yeah! Have you ever tried fencing?"

Neil shook his head. "Never."

"You should try, it's fun," Max said, looking hopeful. "Maybe, I could show you how fun it is one day?"

Neil looked at Max. he wasn't that bad, if not a little awkward but that was probably on Neil. "Sure. Renee would love to try it sometime. Matt would probably like it too. He likes boxing."

"Oh, no, I meant like a da—" Max cut himself off, then smiled. "Yeah, sure, we could all go!"

Neil smiled and nodded. He heard a commotion over the music and turned to look over to the source. The soccer team walked through the doors like celebrities. Neil could see Kevin and Andrew followed by Jean and Aaron.

Neil turned to look at Max.

"Do you know them?" Max asked, catching Neil looking.

"Not anymore," Neil said, stealing glances every now and then. When Kevin was too close for comfort, Neil spoke to Max, "I have to use the restroom."

"Oh, okay, we'll talk later."

Neil caught a little disappointment from Max before he turned and walked to the back of the villa.

~

Thankfully, Neil managed to escape without Kevin noticing him. He found himself in a room with a pool table, it was a little more relaxed than the living area, but there were still plenty of people. Neil spotted a couple making out on the couch.

"Neil!"

Neil looked to the voice calling him. He saw Jeremy with the rest of the track team. Neil smiled and walked to them.

"Hey guys."

Laila hugged him. "When did you arrive?"

"A couple of hours ago. Where's Alvarez?"

Laila pointed to the pool table, laughing. "She's trying to impress me by beating all the guys from the hockey team."

Neil looked at Laila's girlfriend, and laughed. "Of course, she is."

"I better go to her before she picks a fight with the whole team," Laila said, and walked away.

Neil smiled and walked to stand beside Jeremy, who was suspiciously red and laughing a little too much to be natural. "Are you drunk?"

Jeremy shook his head a little too hard and swayed on his feet, Neil managed to catch him before he toppled over.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes."

Jeremy pouted. "I just had three shots!"

Neil sighed. "Yup, that'll do the job for you. Besides, why are you drunk so early? Don't you wanna meet Moreau before you lose the ability to walk and talk?"

Jeremy gasped. "J-Jean? Is he here?"

Neil nodded. "He arrived half an hour ago."

"I can't let him see me like this!" Jeremy declared. "I'll just embarrass myself! Neil! Hide me!"

"That's too late, buddy," Alvarez said, coming to stand beside them with Laila. She pointed to the corner where Jean stood talking with Renee. They both looked at them, Renee smiled when she saw him.

"Noo," Jeremy said, trying to hide behind Neil, who was five inches shorter than him. "I'm dead."

Alvarez laughed. "Oh, this is gold but come on! It won't be that bad! Hey, Renee!"

"Hello, everyone," Renee said. "This is Jean Moreau from the soccer team. Jean, these are Laila, Sara, Neil, and… Jeremy is hiding behind Neil."

Alvarez laughed harder, getting a light shove from Laila. "Call me Alvarez. And Jeremy is just star struck because he likes _soccer_ so much, and basically watches _all_ your games."

"Thank you, Jeremy," Jean said with a heavy accent, a small smile on his face.

Neil heard Jeremy groan behind him, and whisper _kill me_.

"Jeremy is just drunk, we'll go and let him drink some water," Laila explained, coming to stand beside Jeremy. "We'll see you around, Jean."

Alvarez saluted them and followed her girlfriend and Jeremy. Neil sighed, he'll never hear the end of this at practice.

"Will he be okay?" asked Renee.

"He'll be fine," Neil answered.

Renee hummed and Jean spoke, this time to Neil.

"You used to play with Kevin."

It wasn't a question so Neil stayed silent.

Jean rolled his eyes at his childish behavior. "Kevin makes the team watch clips of when you used to play. You were good."

It's still just a statement but Neil decided to speak. "Thanks."

"I don't care whether you still play or not, and frankly, it isn't my business but you need to talk to Kevin because he's been extra annoying lately."

Neil's eyes widened a bit. "Um—"

"That's all I wanted to say," Jean said, then turned to Renee. "Thank you for bringing me here. I'll go check on Knox."

Neil stared at him walking away, then looked at Renee. "What's his problem?"

Renee smiled. "He's just isn't that social. Don't take it personally."

"I don't really care."

Renee hummed. "Did you like talking with Max?"

Oh, that guy. Neil almost forgot about him. "He was alright. He asked me and you and Matt to go fencing together."

Renee raised an eyebrow, looking slightly confused. "Did he ask all of us to come too?"

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't he?"

Renee shook her head. "Nothing. Don't worry about it. Let's go find the others."

Neil nodded and followed her, keeping an eye to his surroundings, hoping he won't run into Kevin. With what Moreau just told him, Kevin obviously still regrets that Neil gave soccer up. He was still not over it, even after all these years. And Neil didn't know how to deal with that.

He knew he can't run from it forever, not when they go to the same school, but he can avoid it for as long as possible.

They found their friends and Allison wrapped her hand around his shoulder.

"So, Max. Tell me your thoughts."

"What?"

"Did you like him?" she asked.

Neil shrugged. "I guess he was nice."

Allison sighed loudly. "You guess?"

"I don't know…"

"Alli, leave him alone," Matt said, pulling Neil to stand beside him. Allison rolled her eyes and turned to Renee.

"What's with her?" Neil asked, looking at Allison.

"She's just being Allison, man," Matt said. "Did you see Kevin?"

Neil nodded. "Jean came to talk to me. Apparently, Kevin is annoying everyone by showing them my old soccer videos."

Matt gasped. "I love watching those! I'll fight Moreau when I see him!"

"Please don't."

"Well, anyway, will you talk to him?"

"I don't know, maybe another time."

Matt hummed. "I think you should talk another time too, when both of you are sober. Kevin is probably blackout drunk by now."

Katelyn and Aaron came over, with them a short girl that Neil recognized as another cheerleader. Allison greeted them, smiling. Neil knew that smile. It's the smile from when Allison declared that she'll help a girl named Jasmine with her boyfriend.

Suspicious.

"Hey, guys!" Katelyn waved at them. "This is my friend Justine Owens!"

The girl waved, she was blushing but it was probably from the alcohol. "Nice to meet y'all!"

The girls talked together for a few minutes and were joined by Dan who was in the restroom. Aaron looked bored but was still standing next to his girlfriend.

Katelyn turned to Neil. "Neil, why don't you bring us something to drink?"

Neil didn't know why she asked him and not Aaron but he didn't really mind. He was kinda looking for an excuse to leave.

"Okay," Neil was about to leave when Allison spoke.

"Justine, why don't you go help Neil bring the drinks?"

Neil looked back, confused, but shrugged it off and kept walking. Justine walked beside him, staying silent as they entered the kitchen.

"What do they like?" Justine asked, looking through the drinks in the fridge. It looked like it was stocked up recently.

"You get the Soda for Renee, and beer for Matt, I'll get the vodka for Allison, and gin for Dan," Neil said and walked to where the stronger drinks were.

After he stocked up, he returned to Justine and the two walked back to where everyone was. But they weren't there anymore.

Neil sighed. "Really?"

"Maybe they saw someone they knew?" Justine tried.

Neil looked over heads but didn't find anyone. He sighed again and put the drinks on the closest table, Justine followed suit.

"Maybe."

The song changed and Justine gasped. Neil turned to look at her, startled. "Sorry," she laughed. "I just really like this song."

"Oh. Okay."

Justine stayed beside him, bobbing her head to the rhythm of the song. Looking at Neil, she said again, "I really like this song."

Neil was confused (something that seemed to happen a lot in this party). Was he supposed to do something?

"It's… a good song, I guess."

By the look of Justine's face, that wasn't the answer she was looking for. She looked at the dance floor and Neil thought this was it. But she started again. "I really wanna dance."

_Oh_. Did she want to dance but didn't want Neil to stand alone and feel awkward? That was nice of her. "You can go dance, I don't mind."

Justine looked at him like he was stupid. She sighed. "I can't really dance alone…"

Neil looked around, spotting Aaron walking from the kitchen. "Aaron's there. I'm sure he'll dance with you if you asked him."

Justine face-palmed. "I'm a fucking morosexual."

"What's that?"

"Never mind," she said, shaking her head. "I need to use the ladies room, please excuse me."

Justine walked away without waiting for a reply.

Okay… He felt like he offended her somehow.

Neil shrugged and walked to where he saw Aaron disappear to. He'll definitely find _at least_ Katelyn. He did find Katelyn with Aaron, but he also found Nicky.

Neil stopped in his tracks and turned around. He wasn't really in the mood for someone as cheerful as Nicky.

He heard Nicky calling him, but he ignored it and climbed up the stairs. He'll apologize to Nicky later.

Neil skillfully walked through drunken bodies until he found an empty room. He could finally feel himself breath away from the crowds. He did his best and tried to make friends. In fact, he probably made two friends tonight. _Probably_. Justine sounded like she didn't want to see him ever again.

Neil walked into the room and laid down on the queen-sized bed. He'll stay here until everyone clears out.

Until then, Neil closed his tired eyes. This was too much socializing for him for one night alone, and it was taking a toll on him. He'll just rest his eyes for a few minutes. Yeah, cause that _always_ works.

 

Neil jolted awake when he heard a loud noise in the room. He sprung up and scanned the room, his eyes landing on Aaron… no, that's _definitely_ not Aaron. So Andrew. The short blond was standing over by the open balcony door, in his hand a lit cigarette and he was giving Neil a raised eyebrow like he was the one being unreasonable.

"Good morning, sunshine."

Neil took a few minutes to remember where he was and what happened, rubbing sleep off of his eyes and sitting up on the bed. "What the fuck."

"You do know that sleeping in parties is dangerous, right?" Andrew said, exhaling a buff of smoke to Neil's direction, although nothing really reached him. "You didn't even stir when I opened the door. I had to bang open the balcony door for you to wake up."

Well, sharing a room with Matt left him without his survival instincts. Neil sighed and pulled his phone, checking the time. He only slept for an hour. And from the sound of music, the party was still going strong. "Fuck you."

Andrew stayed silent, smoking a couple of cigarettes before Neil stood up and stretched. He walked to the balcony, and stood a couple of feet away from where Andrew was sitting.

"Why aren't you out there partying?" Neil asked, inhaling the smell of the smoke that calmed him down.

"Why were you sleeping?" Andrew raised an eyebrow (Neil noticed he did that a lot).

"Fair point," Neil said and sat down.

Andrew offered him a cigarette and he took it. Taking a deep inhale before putting it close to his face to smell before it burned down. They stayed silent until Neil put out his cigarette on the pavement.

"What a waste," Andrew stated.

Neil shrugged. "I don't really smoke."

"You could've said that you didn't want one."

"But I wanted one."

"You wasted a perfectly working cancer stick, is what you did."

Neil rolled his eyes. "I- Fine, I'll get you a new pack."

Andrew hummed. That short asshole was satisfied.

Neil won't lie to himself. He had read about Andrew when he found out that he was close to Kevin, and watched him play. It almost made Neil want to play again. When he really tried, at least.

"Aren't you gonna tell me I need to talk to Kevin so he won't be annoying anymore?" Neil asked out of nowhere.

Andrew glanced at him, then back at the sky. "I don't really care what you do or don't do. Kevin was annoying before you got to this school."

Neil hummed. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. He won't fucking shut up about fucking soccer, it's like his mom invented the sport or something."

Neil laughed. "That sounds like the Kevin I knew."

Andrew took a drag of his cigarette. "So, he didn't change. Just what I expected honestly. I couldn't imagine him being a normal kid."

Neil smiled, thinking about when they were kids. He hugged his knees. This was making him want to actually talk to Kevin.

"I have a question."

Andrew looked at him. "Let's play a game then."

"A game?"

"Yes, called truth for truth. It's kinda in the name, you ask a question and I answer truthfully, then it's my turn. Of course, you can pass a question if you don't want to answer it."

Neil thought about it. "Sure, you can go first."

"Fine. Kevin said you moved to the UK back when you were in your first year of high school, but he didn't say why you moved. So, that's my question."

Neil stopped breathing for a few seconds before forcing himself to take a deep breath. He bit his lips, at least Kevin didn't run his mouth too much.

"You don't have to answer," Andrew said, blowing smoke to his direction.

Neil breathed deeply. "It's fine. I moved there because my dad… he killed my mother… then was arrested. It was either I go to in the system or go to live with my uncle in Britain. It was an obvious choice."

Neil looked at Andrew to see his reaction. He didn't tell anyone about why he moved, so no one knew but Kevin. No one in the states, at least.

Andrew obviously didn't expect that, but he didn't let it show. He nodded. "Your turn."

That was it?

It was kinda refreshing. So he continued talking like nothing was wrong.

"I was talking to this girl before, and she kept insisting that she loved the song that was playing, and looking at me weirdly, then she said that she wanted to dance but not alone. I didn't know what I was supposed to do, so I told her to ask Aaron to dance with her. She didn't like that, and said that she was 'a morosexual'," Neil said and took a deep breath. "What the fuck is a morosexual?"

Andrew blinked slowly. He huffed. "I think she wanted _you_ to dance with her not Aaron."

"Why would she want that? And besides, I don't know how to dance."

"You are an idiot," Andrew said. "That's what she meant. She's obviously attracted to morons like yourself. A morosexual."

Neil's eyes widened. "Okay, rude."

Andrew's lips twitched in a ghost of a smile. He rolled his eyes, and took another drag of his cigarette.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> morosexuals, amiright?


	5. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have Andreil texting and being stupid, And Neil finally 'talks' with Kevin. Neil's still oblivious… and poor Nicky, I love him I promise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upperclassmen: *watching Up and crying*  
> Neil: i wonder if Andrew had ever watched Up.

Allison's POV

Allison groaned as the head-splitting pain hit her. "I'll never drink again!" she yelled, burying her head further into the pillows.

A cold hand touched her forehead, then a soft voice said, "don't yell, it'll make it worst. Here I brought you water, and made breakfast."

"Are you an angel?" Allison asked, cracking an eye open. She saw Renee smiling at her.

"Come on, drink some water. You'll feel better."

Allison sat up and took the glass from Renee, drinking it in small gulps. "Thanks. Now I can die in peace."

Renee giggled. "It can't be that bad."

"Yes, it is," Allison groaned, but she was already feeling better.

Renee stood up and walked to the door. "Go freshen up and come down to the kitchen if you don't want to miss the good stuff."

Allison rolled her eyes, knowing that Renee will keep some for her, and stood up, walking to the bathroom. She can't let anyone know that she has a hangover because everyone thought she was a stone cold bitch—which she was, thankyouverymuch.

She took a quick shower and brushed her teeth. Then, dried her hair and brushed it in a messy bun, then applied a small amount of make-up. Now she looked like she wasn't dying inside. Perfect.

Allison walked down the stairs of her villa, seeing cups and trash everywhere. There were some people sleeping on her couch, some were naked. She ignored them and walked to the kitchen where a delicious smell was coming.

Renee was cooking while Neil was on his phone. Katelyn was sitting on one of the stools with glitter in her hair, sitting beside her was Aaron who had lipstick marks all over his neck and the side of his face. Obviously no one told him that. So, she didn't mention it.

"Morning," she greeted them and went to kiss Renee.

"Good morning."

Allison sat down with a cup of coffee and a plate of scrambled eggs. They ate mostly in silence, every now and then a random person would come in, drink some coffee and be on their way. Some even stayed to eat breakfast with them.

After she was feeling better, Allison looked at Neil. She wouldn't say that yesterday was a _total_ fail, but things didn't go as planned. If she remembered correctly, Max said that he asked Neil on a date but Neil invited both Renee and Matt, and Justine said that Neil was an idiot but she somehow still like him, although she would prefer it to be from afar.

Well, she'll cross two people of her list but there were still eight people out there with the potential to stomach Neil's dumb tenancies. There has to be a person with that amount of strong endurance and patience. Right?

"Where are Matt and Dan?" she asked no one in particular.

" _passed out_ in some room, I would bet," Katelyn smirked. Aaron rolled his eyes.

"Probably," he said.

Allison hummed. "We need to get people out of this place, I'll call the cleaning services. Aaron and Neil, you kick people out."

"What? Why us?" Aaron grumbled.

"Because I don't want to."

Katelyn spoke before Aaron could argue. "I'll help you!"

Neil sighed and stood up, following Katelyn and Aaron out of the kitchen.

Allison pulled out her phone and called the company.

~

Neil's POV

After getting everyone out of the villa (Katelyn had the brilliant idea to turn the speakers to the loudest volume and blare club songs until everyone just had to leave if they didn't want their heads to explode), Neil said goodbye to his friends and started making his way back to the campus.

He arrived to his empty dorm almost half an hour later, and he instantly went to take a shower. When he finished, he put on some sweats and a shirt before starting doing another paper for history.

Ten minutes later, his phone buzzed.

Neil smiled when he saw a new text from Andrew. They exchanged numbers yesterday when Andrew was about to leave—he had to give Kevin a ride back to the dorms because apparently he was his babysitter.

 **Andrew:** I changed my mind, you need to talk to Kevin or I'll kill him

 **Neil:** let me guess, he's hungover?

 **Andrew:** yes

 **Andrew:** I'll fucking kill him if he moans one more time

 **Neil:** lol

 **Neil:** just give him some water, I hear it'll make him feel better

 **Andrew:** you hear?

 **Andrew:** you don't get hungover?

 **Neil:** I'm gonna assume this is you taking a turn in our game, and say no I don't really drink

 **Andrew:** that wasn't my question

 **Neil:** :(

 **Neil:** you should've said so then

 **Andrew:** not my fault you're a _moron_

 **Neil:** ugh

 **Neil:** you're still on about that? Forget it, will you

 **Andrew:** I never forget anything ever

 **Neil:** alright, dr. Spencer Reid

 **Andrew:** criminal minds? Really?

 **Neil:** everyone has been trying to get me to be more involved in pop culture

 **Andrew:** you're a lost case

 **Neil:** how is Kevin?

 **Andrew:** he stopped bitching about his pathetic life at least

 **Neil:** that's good I guess?

 **Andrew:** idiot

 **Neil:** this is bullying btw

 **Andrew:**  -_-

 **Neil:** :)

 **Andrew:** ugh

 

"Why are you smiling?"

Neil shouted from his place on his bed, and threw the closest thing he could find that wasn't his phone—which was his pencil—at the door. Matt caught the pencil and smirked.

"Did I scare you?" he laughed, while Neil was contemplating if they were ever _really_ friends. "I called you twice but you didn't reply! I'm sorry!"

"I didn't hear you come in," Neil said after he'd calmed down.

"Cause you're always on your phone, young man!"

Neil rolled his eyes and made grabby hands for his pencil. "Gimme."

Matt gave him the pencil. "But seriously, who were you texting?"

"I wasn't texting anyone." Neil didn't know why he lied, he didn't really care if Matt knew he was texting Andrew. Maybe because Matt didn't really like Andrew?

"Oh, come on! You're starting to become an awful liar, Josten!"

"It's because I'm always with you."

Matt smiled, and sighed. "Yeah. Well, is it a person you met in the party?"

Well, technically, he did. But it wasn't their first meeting. "Yes."

"Is it a person I know?"

"Yes." His phone buzzed, it was a text from Andrew, telling him he was gonna go get some ice cream.

"What happened? You look disgusted," Matt said, his finger went between Neil's eyebrows to smooth out the wrinkles.

"Nothing," Neil said absentmindedly while writing back to Andrew, giving him a piece of his mind about how he felt about ice cream and sweets in general.

 **Andrew:** blocked and reported

 **Neil:** unblock me, I wanna tell you something

 **Andrew:** unblocked

 **Neil:** triple chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream is a death warrant waiting for you to sign (eat) it

 **Andrew:** I'm calling 911

Neil snorted.

"Okay, I see how it is," Matt said, finally getting Neil's attention.

"What?"

"You're ignoring me." Matt pouted while laying of his bed.

"I'm not ignoring you," Neil said, turning off his phone and putting it away. "What's up?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "You aren't gonna tell me who this mystery person is?"

"It's not really that important.."

"Okay, okay! You don't have to tell me _everything_!" Matt ruffled his hair. "But I'm always here if you wanna talk."

"I know." Neil smiled.

Matt hummed. "The gang wants to order dinner together, you in?"

"Sure. The girls' dorms?"

"You know it."

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"Great!"

~

 

Neil finished his homework and decided to walk to the girls dorms since Matt has already left and he was his only ride—not that he needed a ride since the dorms were very close.

When he left his dorm building, Neil saw Kevin getting out of a sleek black car, followed by the rest of his group. Neil cursed and turned around, but as always, luck wasn't on his side.

"Neil!"

Neil cursed Nicky, deciding that he wouldn't apologize to the older boy anymore, and turned back around. This was it. He won't run anymore…

As he watched Nicky jog to him, and behind Nicky was a shocked Kevin, his eyes were wide and he stopped talking, instead he was staring at Neil like he saw a ghost. Fuck.

Neil turned around again, and booked it to the girls dorms. God. He was such a coward.

He hated himself for not having the guts to face Kevin. That guy was supposed to be his first best friend, so it should've been easy to just talk and get it over with. But it wasn't.

Kevin would want a reason for why Neil was such a quitter. Neil didn't have a reason. He just stopped loving the sport after what happened, he felt numb. Just _numb_. And when he returned to America, he tried to be the old Neil that breathed soccer but he couldn't. It wasn't the same anymore.

So, he quit.

It was such a half-assed reason (if you could even call it that) that he knew if he told Kevin, his old friend would hate him. And Neil would rather Kevin didn't hate him.

Neil reached the dorms, not feeling as excited as he was to see his friends, which made him feel even worse. He took a deep breath outside Allison's and Renee's room and went in with a smile that he hoped wouldn't alert his friends of his mood.

"Neil!" they all shouted at once, managing to get a laugh out of Neil.

"Hey."

Neil made his way to the kitchenette with Renee and grabbed a water bottle.

"Did something happen?" Renee asked softly.

Of course, Renee would notice. She was that perceptive. "Everything's fine." He smiled and exited the kitchenette with his bottle, and finally noticed a new face sitting next to Allison.

"Hey, baby," Allison greeted him. He nodded. she continued, "This is Dex García from my Corp. Finance class, I invited them to our movie night."

Neil tried smiling. "Nice to meet you, Dex."

"You, too."

Neil sat down on the couch, between the arm of the couch and Dex. Dex was laid back so it wasn't as awkward as he thought it would be.

Allison and Matt were fighting over a movie to pick while Dan was on her phone, ordering from the pizza place. Renee returned from the kitchen with sodas and snacks. It looked like Katelyn and Aaron weren't coming.

Neil's phone buzzed and he took it out. It was a text from Andrew, calling him a rabbit. Neil huffed, and turned off his phone without answering.

"Trouble with a friend?" Dex asked. "Sorry, I didn't mean to look."

Neil waved them off. They were right about the first part, at least. "It's alright. I'm just supposed to talk to a friend but," Neil stopped himself, wondering why the hell did he say that to a total stranger.

"You don't have to tell me anything," Dex assured him. "But I hear that talking about your problems to a stranger helps you put them into prospective."

"Maybe." Neil bit his lips, and accepted a soda from Dex.

Matt and Allison settled on a movie called Up.

"I guess you guys want to see me bawling my eyes out," Dex joked.

"Why?" Neil asked. "Is it that sad?"

"Oh, sweetie," Allison said.

The only shocked person was Dex, since everyone else was used to Neil not knowing what the hell anything was.

"Wait.. you've never seen Up?"

Neil shook his head.

"Oh, lord," Dex said, "well, at least you'll watch it now."

They started the movie, and ten minutes into it, the pizza was delivered. Neil kept an eye on his friends, seeing their reactions made the movie better to him. And by the end of the movie, everyone in the room—except for Neil—has cried at least once.

When they were discussing the movie, Neil pulled his phone again, debating if he should text Andrew. He could ask him if he'd ever watched Up and if he thought it was sad.

"Oh, god!" Dex sprung up from their place on the couch. "I totally forgot that I needed to submit a paper by 11:59! I have to go! Bye, guys! It was nice meeting you all."

Neil waved slightly as they left in a hurry. He really felt for them.

"Been there," Matt said, getting nods from everyone.

As Allison put in another movie, she asked, "hey guys, what do you think of Dex?"

"They were pretty chill. I liked them!" Matt said. Of course, Matt likes everyone. _Almost_ everyone. He wasn't really that fond of Andrew.

"What about you, Neil?"

He shrugged. "They were alright."

"So, will it be okay if they tagged along more often?" Allison asked, looking back at him.

"Sure, they seemed nice enough." Neil opened his phone to his chat with Andrew and started typing.

 **Neil:** I'm gonna ignore your last text

 **Neil:** have you seen the movie Up?

 **Andrew:** you can't run forever

 **Andrew:** yes why?

 **Neil:** did you cry?

Neil could imagine Andrew raising a confused eyebrow. He smiled.

 **Andrew:** no

 **Neil:** is that the truth?

 **Andrew:** yes

 **Neil:** hmm

 **Andrew:** fuck you

 **Neil:** (•_•) ( •_•) >⌐■-■ (⌐■_■)

 **Andrew:** the fuck is that supposed to be

 **Neil:** deal with it

 **Neil:** look, it's wearing little sunglasses too

 **Andrew:** …

 **Andrew:** you're fucking stupid

 **Andrew:**  (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

 **Neil:** wanna fight? (ง’̀-‘́)ง

"Neil!"

Neil looked up to see four pairs of eyes watching him. "What?"

"We called you like a hundred times," Allison said.

"More like three times," Dan corrected her.

"We asked if you wanted to go to 7-elven with us?" Renee asked him.

“Oh, I think I’ll pass.” Neil stood up, stretching his arms. “I have to wake up early tomorrow.” 

“Okay! Sweet dreams!”

Neil said his goodbyes and walked out of the room, then out of the building. He was feeling a lot better than before. 

He walked to his own dorm in five minutes, and threw himself on his bed. 

Tomorrow. Tomorrow he’ll try to talk to Kevin. Yes. Tomorrow.

~

 

Neil got his coffee and walked to a table in the back of the coffee shop. He took out his textbook from his backpack and started going over the parts that were going to be in the quiz tomorrow. 

After half an hour of studying, Neil spotted Dex getting their coffee from the counter and turn around to look for a table. They spotted Neil and smiled while waving.

“Hey, Neil!” Dex said. “Can I bother you by sitting here?”

“Hey. It’s not a bother.”

Dex sat down, and sipped on their coffee. “Thanks.”

“Did you manage to send that paper in time?” Neil asked, genuinely curious.

Dex laughed. “Yeah, barely! I hit send at 11:57!”

Neil laughed along. “That’s a relief.”

They sat in silence for ten minutes as Neil finished the last of his studies and Dex was writing something in their notebook. 

Dex broke the silence. “Did you manage to talk to that friend of yours?”

Oh. Neil let that slip yesterday. He shook his head. “Not yet.”

“I’m not trying to butt in but it seems to me like your avoiding facing your friend after you had a fight of some sort?” 

Neil’s eyes widened. That was pretty close. “We didn’t fight, really. I guess I disappointed him by quitting on our dream since we were kids, and I haven’t talked to him since.” 

“Well, dreams change. People change. He has to understand that at least.”

Neil shrugged, looking out of the window. “It’s complicated...” 

“Everything’s complicated in life, that doesn’t mean we don’t try to get through it every day!” Dex said. “I don’t want to tell you what to do, Neil, and if you don’t feel comfortable talking to your friend anymore, then don’t, but it seems to me that this thing’s eating at you. You need to do something.” 

He _needed_ to do something. He needed to stop being a _rabbit_ —as Andrew liked to call him.

He couldn’t imagine not talking to Kevin ever again. 

“Thank you.” 

“Don’t mention it!” Dex grinned. “So, is this friend of yours the one you’ve been texting last night?”

“No. That was Andrew, a friend of my old friend,” Neil explained, not knowing why he was still talking to this person. But he guessed talking to a stranger really _did_ put things into perspective. “We’ve been texting a lot.”

“That good!” Dex said. “Why do you sound like it’s not a good thing?” 

“Well, my friends don’t really like Andrew, so I kept it a secret from them,” Neil said, “but I like Andrew. He’s funny. I don’t know what’ll they say when they find out...”

“You _like_ this Andrew guy?” Dex asked, sounding weird.

Neil looked up from where he was doodling on his textbook, up to Dex’s face. “Well, yeah. He’s different. I guess.” 

“Oh.” 

Neil was confused with Dex’s reaction. Did Neil say something wrong?

Dex wiped the look off of their face, and smiled. “Well, I think if you like him, you should go for it! I’m sure Allison and the rest will understand!”

 _It_?

“But Matt always says that he doesn’t like him, and Matt likes everybody. Only Renee likes Andrew, and I think she’s just required to by her Christian beliefs.” 

Dex laughed. “I don’t think that’s a thing. Look, you need to tell your friends you like Andrew! They’re good people, they’ll get it. And it’ll give Allison a whole lot of free time, believe me.” 

Neil tilted his head, a question written on his face.

Dex waved him off. “Never mind that. I won’t say anything about Andrew because I’m not an asshole that outs people before they’re ready!”

“Thanks. I guess?” 

“I have to go, I’ll see you later, okay?” Dex stood up, taking their stuff with them.

“Later. Thanks again for your help.”

“It was nothing! Goodbye!”

Well, they weren’t as bad as Neil had thought. And talking to them did make him feel better. 

Neil opened his phone, and sent a text to Andrew before gathering his stuff and walking out of the coffee shop.

 **Neil:** you have practice now right? is it okay if I came by to talk to Kevin?

~

Neil made his way into the foxhole soccer stadium, the obnoxious orange in the walls gave him a mild headache, and he wondered how do the players and staff do it every day.

He spotted Andrew leaning on a wall in a common area of sorts, he was alone. Andrew looked up when he heard Neil coming in. "Finally grew a pair, I see."

Neil rolled his eyes. "Well, I was planning to do this for a while. But I guess someone helped me to try and do it sooner."

Andrew lifted an eyebrow, but didn't ask. He hummed. "Well, everyone already left, so it's just you, Kevin, and I."

"Hooray," Neil said with a complete blank face. He was honestly still nervous, and the less people present for this, the better.

Andrew's lips twitched—it was barely there, but Neil spotted it, making him feel kinda proud at making Andrew lose his blank expression.

Andrew turned around without saying a word and walked out to the field, Neil followed behind, his pace was slow, as if waiting for something to happen and stop him.

Neil stopped walking when Andrew did, and looked out into the field where a tall figure was playing alone with a bunch of red cones.

Andrew went to a bench and laid down. "Well, aren't you gonna talk to him?"

"He's busy…"

Andrew groaned, then shouted Kevin's name to get his attention. Neil cursed Andrew internally when Kevin turned around, and looked straight at Neil.

Kevin stopped playing but didn't come any closer to Neil. Maybe afraid that Neil was gonna run if he did, maybe because he was so shocked, he couldn't move. Probably the former.

Neil sighed and walked into the green field. It was ironic, and maybe even a little poetic. This was the place that started it all, and this was where they were gonna talk about it.

Neil stood in front of Kevin—his childhood friend. Silent, waiting for Kevin to start yelling at him, maybe then he'll have the guts to talk to him.

"Hey," Kevin said, wiping sweat from his face with his shirt.

 _Hey_?

"Hey?" it sounded more like a question than a greeting.

Kevin rolled his eyes, turning around to get the stray ball. Neil stood there as Kevin started dribbling the ball, and making his way to Neil.

Neil stared as Kevin came closer and closer, his feet going over the ball, trying to confuse Neil, but Neil knew Kevin's playing style like the back of his hand. So, without thinking, he stole the ball when Kevin was close.

And just like that, the two continued to play without talking.

It was just like old times, but that didn't really mean Neil was gonna start playing for a team again. He just played with Kevin for the sake of their friendship.

 

~

 

Allison's POV

Allison sighed as she ended the call with Dex. Another name to cross off of the Date Neil Josten list.

"What happened?" Renee asked.

"Dex said something about Neil turning them down unknowingly. As always."

"My boy is a heartbreaker," Matt said, arms around Dan.

"What'll you do now?" Dan asked.

Allison smirked. "Well, I'm only getting started. Three down, seven to go."

Matt and Dan stared at Allison, starting to have doubts again. Renee sighed, wondering if she should stop this now.

"Oh, come on, guys! Nothing bad happened, so we're gonna continue, okay?"

"I guess you're right," Dan said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dex you are such a nice person, we love you! another person gets their heart broken by our boy, without him even knowing it. typical. 
> 
> What do you guys think of our upperclassmen setting Neil up without him knowing it?


	6. Neil Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew finds out the upperclassmen are setting Neil up with people without Neil's knowledge. Andrew meets up with Neil and they talk for a long time. Neil decides that he needs to talk to his friends, an argument ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! in this chapter, there's a little discussion of Asexuality, and it may trigger people who went through that, so be mindful of that. I started writing this fic a year ago, and at that time I planned to write it angst free, but a slight (a teeny tiny) amount might've snuck in this chapter.. Also we meet the last oc, I think! His name is Mason

Andrew POV

"He's still good!" Kevin said for the umpteenth time while sitting on his desk and watching some soccer video. He's been saying that since he played with Neil the other day. “Of course, he’s a little rusty from not playing for years but he has the talent!” 

"Jesus Christ, Kevin!" Aaron groaned from his place in the beanbag chair, a controller in his hands. "Stop talking about Josten already!"

Kevin huffed, and continued arguing with Aaron while Andrew stood back and smoked his cigarette without paying attention.

Katelyn, who was sitting on the other beanbag chair beside Aaron, stopped the fighting by standing up. "I gotta go, apparently, Allison's got a new person she wants Neil to meet, and I _have_ to be there!"

This got Andrew's attention, and he looked at Katelyn and Aaron.

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Already? What happened to Dex?"

"I think Neil turned them down," Katelyn explained.

Andrew stayed silent as Katelyn left the room, then he asked Aaron.

"Who's this Dex person?"

Aaron paused his game, and looked at Andrew. Andrew could tell he was confused as to why his twin was suddenly interested, but he answered. "Allison is trying to set Josten up, and Dex is the last one that's been rejected."

Set him up, huh? 

"Does Neil know about this?" From what Andrew remembered about the party was that Neil didn't know that that girl was trying to get close to him, and if his friends told him they were setting him up, then he would've definitely known.

"Well, no."

Andrew narrowed his eyes. So, they were doing this without his consent? Andrew stood up, getting a confused look from Aaron and left the room, climbing the stairs to the roof, and pulling out his phone, Andrew texted Neil.

 **Andrew:** meet me at the dorms roof by 6

Andrew sent the text, and started smoking.

He wasn't sure yet if he should tell Neil or talk to Boyd about it at practice, but Neil deserved to know, and if Andrew hated anything in life, it was people who didn’t care about consent. He absolutely loathed them, and they disgusted him.

 **Neil:** is everything okay?

 **Andrew:** just be there

 **Neil:** okay, but I might be late because I'm currently out with the upperclassmen

They were probably making him meet that new person right now. Andrew put away his phone and exited the building, he needed to drive to clear his mind and do a quick research.

 

~

 

Neil POV

Neil put away his phone, a little confused by Andrew’s texts. 

He looked up at Mason—a friend and a teammate of Matt’s that tagged along with them to the park, Neil had seen him and talked to him a few times before but it wasn’t on a personal level. Mason asked him to go walk with him, and Neil reluctantly agreed.

He didn’t know the guy that well, but since Matt obviously liked him, Neil went along.

“Hey, Neil?” Mason said as they passed a food truck.

“Yeah?”

“Do you have an inhaler?” Mason asked.

Neil looked up at the older guy. “What? No, why?”

Mason smirked. “Well, because when I first saw you, you took my breath away.” 

Neil’s eyes widened. “What?”

Mason laughed, and sat down on an empty bench in front of a big tree, patting the spot beside him for Neil. “You look confused. Allison did say you’re a _little..._ _oblivious_ to these kinds of things.” 

Neil raised an eyebrow, and sat down next to Mason. “What kind of things?”

Mason was looking at Neil with a smile. “The kind that involve you meeting new people and _liking_ them, ya know.”

 **“** Liking them? **”** He liked plenty of people! Matt, Dan, and the other upperclassmen. Also Katelyn and even Aaron was alright sometimes. And Andrew.

Mason hummed. “In a ‘more than just friends’ way.”

Oh. 

Well, he never thought of these things about another person. He never really liked anyone in that way before. 

Mason continued like he knew what was going on inside Neil’s brain. “Let me guess, you’re Asexual?”

Neil shrugged, feeling uncomfortable talking about his sexuality with a total stranger. Mason didn’t seem to notice how Neil was feeling, and continued talking.

“So, you haven’t figured it out yet? Well, that’s alright!” Mason said. “I came out as bi in my freshman year of college, so there’s no rush.”

Neil stayed silent, but nodded.

Mason hummed, pulling out his phone and giving it to Neil. “Here. Put your number here, so, we can hang out more and you can hit me up when you figure things out. Maybe?”

Neil looked at the phone in Mason’s hand, contemplating it. Neil took the phone and put in his number, then gave it back. 

Mason tapped his phone for a few seconds then a buzz in Neil’s phone notified him that the older student sent him a text. Mason grinned, and stood up. “Welp, we better get back to the others before they start getting ideas.” 

Neil stood up and walked with Mason back to their picnic table.

 

~

 

At six thirty, his friends went back to their dorms, and Neil climbed up the stairs to the roof, a place he only visited once when he first moved into the dorms.

Neil had been thinking about Andrew’s cryptic texts all day, he even got worried glances from his friends. 

He was half an hour late, so he hoped it wasn’t too important. 

Neil opened the roof access door—which had broken locks, Neil blamed it on Andrew, who Neil learned came up here often. Sitting by the edge was Andrew, beside him a bile of cigarettes’ butts that clued Neil that the shorter guy was here for a while.

Neil walked to him, and sat down, keeping a comfortable distance between them and dangling his legs down the edge. 

Andrew who sat a few inches away from the edge, legs crossed, finally spoke. “You have a death wish?” 

“No.” 

“I could easily push you down, and you’d die,” Andrew said mildly, like he was talking about the weather. Neil smiled.

“I would drag you down with me,” Neil said, and looked down at the parking lot, “besides, this fall wouldn’t kill me, it’ll break several bones, sure, but I won’t die, unless I fall head first...”

Andrew gave him a blank look, unamused, and blew smoke in his face. Neil kept smiling, slowly inhaling the scent. Andrew hummed. “Your weird obsession with smoke is still strange. And don’t think I forgot the pack you promised me. I don’t like broken promises.”

Neil sighed loudly. “I haven’t forgot.”

“It’s my turn in our game.” 

“Is that why you wanted me to come up here?”

“It’s my turn in our game,” Andrew repeated. “Did you meet anyone new today?”

“How did you know that?” Neil asked, utterly confused.

“So, that’s a yes.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement, and Andrew didn’t look like he needed confirmation. “Who was this person?”

Neil was well aware that it wasn’t Andrew’s turn but he wanted to see where this was going, so he answered. “Mason Montgomery. He plays with you, Kevin and Matt.”

Andrew hummed. “So, Matt’s in on this too.”

“What is ‘ _this_ ’?” Neil finally asked, his curiosity finally winning. “What is this about?”

Andrew didn’t answer right away, he continued smoking his cigarettes, as if he was thinking of a right way to explain what he was talking about, but Neil knew that Andrew didn’t answer right away for dramatic effects, and he already calculated every word he was planning to say.

Neil waited patiently. 

“I’ll ask you another question,” Andrew said with fake cheer that made Neil cringe. “What do Max Brennen, Justine Owens, Dex García, and Mason Montgomery have in common?”

Neil was taken back by the strange question, and it must’ve shown on his face because Andrew rolled his eyes, and continued talking.

“Come on, Neil, you want to know what _this_ is? Answer the question. Use your last brain cell, and think about it.”

Neil gave an unamused look, but quickly started thinking about it. Well, If he remembered correctly, Max was the guy from Allison’s party that invited them to fence. And, of course, he remembered Justine, the cheerleader that probably hated him. 

He definitely remembered Dex, and he just met Mason officially. So what did they have in common?

That he met them all this week? He met a lot of people this week, so why were these four people so special? 

They were different genders, different races, different grades, and they probably never met each other, they had nothing in common. 

Andrew sighed softly. “Oh, come on, Sherlock Holmes, it’s not that complicated.”

Neil held back a sarcastic comment, said, “I don’t know... I met them recently?”

“Close, but not quite.” Andrew lit another cigarette. Neil swiftly stole it, getting a half glare from Andrew before he lit another cigarette. “Two packs.”

“Oh, come on! I only took one, how’s that fair?”

“Life isn’t fair. Now, answer the question already.”

“Well, they’re all friends of the upperclassmen? I don’t know.” Neil drew the cigarette closer to his face, and inhaled slowly.

“Ding, ding, ding!” Andrew said cheerfully, then lost all the fake cheer. “You met them through _friends_ , and they all had another thing in common; your dear friend Reynolds set them up with you, because apparently they liked you and you needed a significant other.”

“What?” 

Allison set him up with people? Without telling him? It can’t be true, but why would Andrew lie? And why would Allison and the other upperclassmen (were Katelyn and Aaron a part of it too?) want him to be in a relationship? Sure, Allison always bugged him about it but he always said he wasn’t interested.

Andrew stayed silent, letting him think it over for a few minutes. 

“So, let me get this straight,” Neil started, “Allison, and the other upperclassmen, plus Katelyn and Aaron, have been trying to set me up with their friends?”

Neil waited for Andrew’s nod, then he continued.

“How did you know?”

“Aaron’s cheerleader said something and I asked him, he told me.” 

Neil stayed silent. He couldn’t believe they would do this when they knew he didn’t swing. He didn’t understand why, so he voiced his thoughts out loud. 

“I don’t know, ask them,” Andrew said. “You don’t swing. They should’ve understood that and stayed out of it.”

Neil nodded absentmindedly, looking out into the parking lot. He completely forgot about the cigarette in his hand, and he felt it burn his fingers as it burned to the filter. He hissed and threw it over the edge. 

Andrew looked at him like he was stupid, and reached his hand over Neil’s, then asked, “I wanna see your hand, yes or no?”

Neil was only slightly confused but he answered in confirmation, nodding his head. 

Andrew took his hand firmly but carefully, and inspected his fingers. Neil watched him turn his hand over, and looking at his slightly red pointer and middle fingers.  

“It’s not bad, but you need burns cream,” Andrew finally said, and stood up. 

Neil looked up at him, a question painted on his face. 

Andrew rolled his eyes, and motioned for Neil to follow him. “I have some in my room.”

Neil stood up and followed Andrew back into the dorm building.

 

~

 

Neil decided to talk to his friends tomorrow afternoon when they all meet after classes. He didn’t know what he was gonna say.

Sure he was slightly mad they would go behind his back, but they were his _friends_. That made him a little disappointed, and sad. They knew Neil wasn’t interested, and he didn’t know why they wanted him to be with someone?

Was something that wrong with him? Did he need to be in a relationship to be normal?

Andrew snapped his fingers in front of his face to get his attention. When Neil looked up, Andrew said, “done.”

Neil looked at his two fingers. Andrew took care of it, and wrapped it. It didn’t hurt that much, but he was thankful for Andrew. “Thanks.”

“Whatever.”

Neil looked around the room when Andrew disappeared back into the kitchen. The living room had a plasma TV screen and a few game consoles, there was a couch and four beanbag chairs scattered around. To his right was a hallway that led to two rooms which Neil assumed were the bedrooms Andrew shared with Kevin, Aaron, and Nicky. 

It was similar to his own dorm, but since he only shared his with Matt, they only had one room. And it was smaller in comparison to Andrew’s.

Matt... 

There had to be a reason why he (and the others) didn’t tell him, and were trying to set him up. Yes, he was sure his friends had a good reason.

Andrew cut his thoughts short when he entered the room with an ice-cream pint and a spoon. He fell into a beanbag and turned the TV on, the volume was low because Kevin was studying in the bedroom. He started eating his treat.

Neil wandered to the other beanbag chair, and sat down. He didn’t say anything, but his look said enough.

“Stop it,” Andrew said after trying to ignore him, and watching... a rerun of some sort of a Spanish show? 

“I didn’t do anything.” 

“Stop being a smart ass, and stop looking at the ice cream like that.” 

“I just think that it’s empty calories.”

“Do you remember me asking for your opinion?” Andrew didn’t wait for Neil’s answer. “What a coincidence, neither do I.” 

“Who’s the smart ass, now?” Neil rolled his eyes, but a small smile was on his face. 

Andrew ignored him and they watched the (overly dramatic) Spanish show, that Neil only understood 45% of. He was still working on his Spanish.

 

~

 

Neil exited the classroom after his last lecture of the day. It was 12, and he was meeting everyone back in the girls’ dorms. He was a little nervous, to be honest.

His phone buzzed, and he pulled it out. 

 **Andrew:** bacon or pancakes

Neil smiled. They were playing (another) game called This or That, and Neil liked making Andrew lose his expressionless demeanor. It wasn’t that hard.

 **Neil:** bacon

 **Andrew:** ...

 **Andrew:** don’t talk to me or my own ever again

Neil laughed, getting some glances from students around him. 

 **Neil:** let me guess

 **Neil:** you like pancakes more and you drown them in syrup?

 **Andrew:** it’s the only way to eat them

 **Neil:** I guess you wanna die at the age of 30 ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

 **Andrew:** how did you know my dream

 **Neil:** -_-

 **Andrew:** don’t steal my face

 **Andrew:** -_-™

 **Neil:** ice cream or candy?

Neil laughed again when he saw Andrew’s writing bubble pop up and disappear multiple times. This must be _really_ hard on him.

 **Andrew:** candy in ice cream

Neil winced.

 **Neil:** I’m not surprised

 **Andrew:** zombie apocalypse or alien invasion

 **Neil:** depends on the kind of aliens, I guess? 

 **Neil:** if they’re advanced, then zombies are way easier to handle 

 **Andrew:** valid point

 **Neil:** which would you prefer?

 **Andrew:** zombies 

 **Neil:** I’m glad we finally agreed on something

 **Neil:** I’m gonna talk to the upperclassmen today

 **Andrew:** okay

 **Andrew:** I’ll be with Kevin in the stadium until 6 for his disgusting “extra practices”

Neil smiled. Andrew was letting him know his location in case he needed to leave, but Neil didn’t think It’ll go that far. At least he hoped it won’t.

He replied with a quick text and climbed up the stairs to Allison’s dorm. It took him way longer to get here than it normally did, since he was texting Andrew, which meant that most of his friends would already be here.

Allison, Dan, and Matt were all sitting in the living room, talking and watching Netflix lazily. Renee was still in her last class, and Katelyn was probably having lunch with Aaron somewhere.

“How was your class?” Matt asked them after he sat down. The older student was as energetic as always, unlike the two girls sitting next to him who looked exhausted. Neil wondered if now was a good time for this.

“It was fine.”

“Are you okay, Neil?” Dan sat up from where she was laying down on the couch. "You haven't said that 'F' word like that in a while."

“I wanted to talk to you guys about something,” Neil said, trying to sound casual. He didn't want to make this bigger than it had to be.

“Okay...”

“What is it, buddy? Is someone bothering you?”

Neil shook his head. “It’s something that I’ve heard,” Neil said, not wanting to tell his friends about Andrew yet. It wasn’t the time. “I heard that Allison is setting me up with people. Like Dex and Mason, and the first two at the party last week. Can you imagine how confused I was?”

Dan and Matt looked guilty, and glanced at each other, then at Allison. Allison put away her phone, and looked at Neil. 

“Who told you?” Allison asked. 

“Does it matter?” Neil asked. He was actually a little angry now that Allison asked _that_ instead of explaining herself. “You went behind my back.” 

“We’re sorry, Neil,” Matt started. 

“Yeah, we thought that we’d help you,” Dan continued. 

“Help me with what?” Neil stood up, a surge of nervous energy went through his body. “I said plenty of times that I wasn’t interested in dating! You should’ve understood.” 

Dan and Matt looked guilt-ridden, and Neil felt bad. He wanted to tell them to forget it and just sit with his friends. He sighed, and looked at Allison. She’s been quiet since her question.

“I just don’t understand. Am broken or something? Do you think I have to be in a relationship to be normal?” Neil looked away from their eyes.

Dan stood up. “What?! No way, that’s not it, at all—"

“That’s not what I was doing,” Allison finally said, standing up. “I thought that if you found someone you liked, you could be more happy. You could actually open up to someone instead of keeping it all inside.”

Neil took a deep breath. “So, you guys aren’t enough?”

“Oh, don’t give me that,” Allison started. 

“Allison, stop,” Dan said. “We did something wrong, we should apologize.”

Allison continued like she didn’t hear Dan. “You never open up to any of us! The only thing you ever said was that you used to be friends with Kevin but even that you told it to Matt!”

“Allison,” Matt said but was ignored as well.

“So, face it! I tried to set you up because you don’t trust us, your own friends!”

The room was silent for a few seconds. Neil turned to take his backpack and threw it over his shoulder. “Well, it looks like I had a good reason not to.”

Neil walked out of the room before the others could stop him. He passed Renee on his way down and ignored her calls.

 

~

 

Neil stood outside of the stadium, wondering if he should walk in. It was still three, so Andrew should be inside with Kevin.

“Neil?” A voice behind him asked.

Neil turned around to see Nicky, looking at him, confused. 

“Are you okay?” Nicky asked.

“I’m fine.”

“Why are you here?” Nicky said. “Not that I don’t want you here, or anything!”

Neil let himself relax for a bit. “I’m just here to talk to Andrew.”

Nicky looked surprised. “Really? Did he do something?”

“What? No.” 

“Okay...” Nicky looked like he didn’t believe Neil. “Well, I’m here to do an interview with coach Wymack for class. I could take you to him?” 

Neil nodded and followed the excited Nicky in. Like the first time he was here, the orange was too bright on the eye. 

“All the orange grows on you!” Nicky laughed. Nicky looked like he came here a lot, and with him having two cousins on the team, he probably did. 

Neil hummed, looking around the familiar common area. He looked at Nicky as he walked to a wall full of pictures. 

“Wanna see Matt being a complete idiot?” Nicky asked, smirking.

Neil took tentative steps to the wall, and looked to where Nicky was pointing. A picture of Matt and Mason where they were trying to act 'sexy', and were laying on the field.

Neil smiled while looking at Matt’s bright grin. He bit his lip.

“This guy is called Mason,” Nicky said. Neil didn’t tell him that he knew the guy, and listened to Nicky talk about him being the only bi guy (that was out) in the team.

They finally reached the field, and Neil looked out to find Kevin playing alone, and Andrew sitting on the top bleachers. 

“There he is!” Nicky said. “Good luck!”

Neil didn’t know what he meant but stopped him when he started to leave. “Hey, Nicky?”

“hmm?”

“Maybe we should hang out sometime?” Neil said.

Nicky grinned. “Oh really? That would be awesome but I gotta tell you, I have a boyfriend,” he said the last part jokingly. At least, Neil thought it was that way.

Neil rolled his eyes. “I meant all of us, not just you and me.”

Excitedly, Nicky gave him his number and went back to the stadium. Neil looked up to where Andrew was and found the blond already looking at him.

Neil climbed the stairs up to the top bleachers, and sat down one seat away from Andrew. Andrew didn’t say anything, and neither did Neil. They just watched Kevin play.

 

~

 

Allison POV

Allison had thought that Mason had finally broke through to Neil from what the soccer player told her. But sitting on the couch after Neil almost sprinted out of the room, Allison realized she really fucked up this time.

She didn’t mean to say those things—well, she did, but she didn’t think Neil would be that hurt.

The look on his face when he said those last words made her heart clench painfully. _Fuck_. She _really_ fucked up this time.

Dan and Matt looked at her, a disappointed look on both of their faces.

“Should I go after him?” Matt finally asked, breaking the heavy silence.

Dan shook her head. “Leave him. He needs some space alone. But when he returns—“

The door opened, cutting Dan off. They all looked at the door, thinking it was Neil already coming back, but it was Renee who stood there, back from her lecture.

She looked at their faces, calculating, then sighed. “Did Neil find out?”

Dan nodded. Allison stayed silent.

“I just saw him run out of the building. He looked... _sad_.”

Matt groaned and threw himself on the couch—if it was another day, Allison would’ve kicked his ass when the couch creaked. She stayed silent.

“Things were said... About trust..” Matt didn’t continue.

Allison huffed. “ _I_ said he didn’t trust us, that’s why I planned all of this. He said that he had a valid reason not to. After all, I _did_ set him up without him even knowing it.”

Renee hummed. Allison knew she was shocked by what happened but tried to be a comfort for them. Allison stood up and walked to her room.

When Renee tried to follow, Allison stopped her. "I wanna be alone."

Allison walked into her room, and locked the door, she needed to think for a while, and Renee understood that.

She needed to think of how she can make it up to Neil.

 


	7. Fox Family & Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison figures a way to try to get Neil to trust her again. Meanwhile, Neil spends his time with Andrew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is over a month late I know, I wrote it right after I published the last chapter but college started and I've been so busy  
> I think I'll write a couple more chapters before ending this, idk but I'm still not giving up on this even if I still don't like it too much

Allison POV

 

“I feel so bad,” Katelyn said from her seat in front of Allison. Aaron was sipping his vanilla milkshake beside her, silent but listening. “We should’ve listened to Renee!”

“It's already happened,” Renee said, “what matters now is what we do to gain Neil’s trust again.”

They were currently in Sweetie's—a diner just outside of the campus. Allison wanted them all to be here to talk about what to do, but Matt had a game in another school and Dan went with him, so it was only her, Renee, Katelyn, and Aaron.

Allison looked out the window, thinking about yesterday. Neil hadn’t come back to his dorms but he texted Matt that he was okay, and with a _friend_. And they still didn’t see him today, although a cheerleader that took history with Neil confirmed that he came to the lecture.

Allison knew she had to do something to earn Neil’s trust back, and not just say that she was _sorry_.

She needed to redeem herself. But the question was _how_?

 

~

 

Neil POV

Neil reread the texts in the group chat again, wondering if he should say something. He was sure his friends were worried about him. Last night he slept on Andrew's couch, and he didn't see them all day today, and now he was in Andrew's car while he drove them to his match.

"It's not like they're dead. If you want to text them, just do it," Andrew said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I don't know."

"Then don't do it."

Neil bit his lips. He came with Andrew to watch his game with the Steel Buffaloes, Neil agreed since he didn’t have anything to do and he needed some time to think about... everything.

He didn’t know if he was overreacting or not, because he never had this problem before, so if he _was_ being oversensitive, he'll never know and won't know when to just let it go and make up with his _friends_. When he was friends with Kevin, the other boy didn’t care who he dated (or if he dated at all) as long as he played soccer. In fact, Neil thinks that Kevin liked that Neil wasn’t interested in anyone, since it gave him plenty of time to focus on soccer.

“I’ll do it,” Neil finally said, making up his mind. Even if he was still thinking about everything, he shouldn’t make his friends worried.

“Then do it. fucking Jesus,” Andrew said with a monotone voice.

Neil started typing his message, deleting it multiple times before he finally hit send. He smiled when he saw his nickname—something Matt insisted on.

 **Best Boy** >> **Best Friends** ™

 **Best Boy:** hey guys

 **Best Boy:** I’m omw to Matt’s game, I’ll be back after 

 **RenRen:** Hello, Neil. Thank you for telling us

 **RenRen:** Dan is also going to Matt’s game

 **Katie:** Neil!! We miss you!!

 **Katie:** pls come back to us!!

 **Katie:** after the game.....

 **Best Boy:** it's not like I'm not running away

 **Best Boy:** aren’t you coming too, Katelyn?

 **Katie:** no... not this game, i have an exam tomorrow

 **Boid:** omg Neil you’re coming to see me??

 **Best Boy:** yeah

 **Boid:** thank :’(

 **Boid:** maybe we could talk after?

 **Best Boy:** yeah that sounds good

 

Neil hit send. Matt was his closest friend, he had to talk to him.

“We’re here.” Andrew’s voice drew him out of his head, he sounded utterly bored.

Neil looked outside, finding the stadium and the foxes’ bright orange bus already there. Neil hummed and looked at Andrew.

“Good luck,” he said.

Andrew rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore Neil’s statement. He said, “give me a number. Under five.”

Neil was confused but from Andrew’s bored face, he could tell that if he asked Andrew, he wouldn’t give him an answer. “Two.”

Andrew nodded and exited the car, closely followed by Neil. The parking lot was for the players and staff, so it wasn’t as crowed as the main entrance, and they reached the door quickly.

Neil said goodbye to Andrew when he saw an arrow pointing to the field. Andrew nodded and walked the other way where the guest lockers were located.

The stadium wasn’t filled yet, but there were plenty of people already there. Neil walked across the guest bleachers to the players' friends and family section.

He immediately spotted Dan since only a few foxes fans were there, and Dan sat in the first bleacher, right next to where Neil was supposed to sit.

Dan was on her phone so she didn’t see him when he walked to her but she looked up when he sat down. An apparent shock was on her face that made Neil assume she didn’t read the chat.

“Neil! Hi!” She said.

Neil smiled at her loud voice. “Hey.”

Dan stayed silent for a couple of seconds, thinking of what she was supposed to say. What she was allowed to say. “How are you doing?” She settled on asking.

“I’m okay,” Neil said, “how are you?”

Dan smiled brightly. “I’m alright! I didn’t know you’d be here, but I’m glad. If Matt knew, he’d freak out!”

“I sent a text to the group chat, so he knows,” Neil said.

“Oh, really? I didn’t see it.”

The silence between them was awkward, which Neil absolutely hated and was sure Dan felt the same way.

The bleachers were filling up when Dan decided to say something.

“I won’t say anything about what happened now, we’re here to cheer for Matt—and Kevin? I assumed he was the friend you stayed the night with. Anyway, we don’t have to make this awkward! And we’ll talk more later. Maybe.”

Neil nodded slowly. “I agree.” He didn’t correct her about Kevin because technically, he did stay at Kevin’s last night and he was gonna cheer for both Kevin and Andrew.

Dan smiled again, and started talking about what happened on her way to the stadium. Neil listened carefully, and added some things here and there, and even laughed a couple of times before the game started. It was nice.

 

~

 

Neil looked at the scores on the scoreboard when the whistle blew off, signalling the end of the game. The score was 3-2, foxes favor.

Two. The number he’d chosen unknowingly was the number of goals Andrew let the other team score. Thank god he chose two and not three or even four.

Neil was wide eyed as the team celebrated on the field—Andrew stayed ten feet away from them. Neil had never felt this much admiration for a single person before—not after he met Kevin anyway.

Shortly after, Matt ran up to him and Dan, saying hello and grinning brightly from his win.

They didn’t stay long. Neil and Dan got out of the bleachers and into the staff exit to avoid the crowd, and they exited the stadium, standing in the parking lot for the players they knew.

“That was awesome!” Dan said. Neil agreed silently. She continued, “hey, me and Matt were planning on going out to celebrate, wanna come with?”

Andrew already told him that they were going to a club called Eden’s Twilight after the game, but Neil wanted to hang with his friends too. “Kevin and his friends were gonna go to this club, you can come, if you want.”

“I don’t know, I don’t think they want us to come. Andrew Minyard especially.”

“I’ll ask him,” he said simply, getting a surprised look but Dan didn’t say anything else.

Exactly six minutes later, Andrew walked out of the stadium, his hair was slightly wet and he was wearing all black—as usual.

Neil waved him over, ignoring the question written on Dan’s face. Andrew trotted to him, not even paying Dan any attention.

“Is it okay if Matt and Dan came with us?” Neil asked when Andrew was standing in front of him. He decided to talk to him about the game later.

Andrew moved his blank eyes to Dan, calculating. He shrugged. “They can do whatever they want.”

Neil smiled. Andrew rolled his eyes and walked away to his car, already figuring out that Neil will ride with Matt. Neil looked at Dan. She looked absolutely bewildered.

“How?” She asked. “That was way too easy.”

Neil shrugged.

Dan looked at Andrew’s car suspiciously as Kevin and Nicky finally got out of the stadium and into the car.

They drove away, and shortly after, Matt walked out to them. His pleased look when he saw them was enough to make Neil smile and wave.

“Neil! You waited!”

“Yeah. You played well, congrats.”

“Oh, man! I really wanna hug you but I don’t wanna cross the boundaries again..”

Neil didn't mind, so he answered, “I’ll take a hug. For winning, of course.”

Matt grinned, and hugged him tightly. When they parted, Dan hugged Matt, congratulating him and telling him the change of plans. Like Dan, he looked surprised.

Neil got in Matt’s giant red truck and they started driving.

“Nicky sent me the club location,” Matt said with amazement while looking at his phone. Dan took his phone from his hand and hissed at him to keep his eyes on the road.

“Is it okay if we went to a supermarket before we go to the club?” Neil asked from the backseat.

“Of course, buddy!”

“Thank you.”

 

~

 

They finally arrived at the club, but they had to call Nicky to let them in because apparently they knew the bouncers well enough to have a secret handshake together and not have to wait in the long line.

Neil walked in, following an excited Nicky up to the second floor and to a table where Andrew and Kevin were already sitting. Kevin was downing drinks like it was the end of the world while Andrew was nursing his own drink, his eyes found Neil immediately and he raised an eyebrow. Neil smiled.

Nicky sat down on the table, and started drinking. Matt and Dan looked at each other, clearly feeling out of place. Neil walked to the table and gestured for them to follow.

"Um, good game today," Dan said, mostly to Kevin who glanced at her then went back to drinking.

"It was a disaster! We barely won!" Kevin grumbled.

"Okay?" Matt sounded like he was mildly offended but was used to Kevin spouting his unappeasable babbling, thankfully Nicky was there and talked excitedly with the couple.

Matt and Dan went to the bar with Nicky to get more drinks, and Kevin went to the dancefloor, leaving Neil and Andrew by themselves. Neil decided it was a good time to talk to him about the game.

"Two goals, huh?" Neil started, looking at Andrew who was completely ignoring him and looking at the dancefloor. "Were you trying to impress me?"

Neil smugly smiled when Andrew dragged his bored gaze at him, not saying anything which made Neil grin wider.

Neil pulled the two cigarette packs he bought at the supermarket from his pocket and handed them to Andrew. "Here. Now I don't own you."

"Well, it is my turn in our game," Andrew said and took the packs, putting them in his (very tight) jeans.

"It is?"

Andrew hummed. "What are you planning to do with the upperclassmen?"

That wasn't what Neil expected. "I guess… I'll meet with the rest tomorrow and we'll… talk?"

Andrew sighed. "You need to lay some ground rules, boundaries, if you want to keep being their _friend_."

"Boundaries?"

"Yes, idiot. You need boundaries, and they need to accept them."

Neil nodded. Matt _did_ say that he didn't want to cross his boundaries again.

He had a few boundaries. Like, he didn't want to be set up with complete strangers that he didn't trust. He didn't want them to think that he had to be in a relationship to be happy.

"When did you start playing soccer?" Neil asked, deciding to change the subject.

"Four years ago," Andrew answered, taking a swig of his drink. "It was the only sport that had the least physical contact in juvie." Andrew looked at Neil, waiting to see his reaction.

Neil nodded, deciding to ask about it some other time. "It's your turn."

"Why are you obsessed with cigarettes smoke?"

"My mom used to smoke before…" Neil trailed off, then continued, "I guess it reminds me of her."

Andrew hummed, accepting the answer and staying silent.

After that, Matt and Dan came to the table shortly to put the drinks and go dancing.

It wasn't a bad night.

~

Allison POV

It was really simple. The thing that Allison needed to do for Neil to trust her again, it was very simple. She wouldn't have thought of it if it wasn't for Renee, who understood Neil better than the rest of their group.

It was trust and acceptance. Allison needed to trust Neil to do the right thing for himself, and actually _accept_ it. And of course—apologize.

So, the next afternoon after classes, everyone (minus Katelyn who was taking her exam, and Aaron who was.. somewhere) met up in the girls dorm, including Neil himself. They ate first, deciding to talk after lunch.

"How was your day, Neil?" Dan asked. Last night, Dan and Matt hung out with Neil and _the monsters_ (Andrew Minyard's group), and apparently, they talked with Neil like everything was fine. That's why Matt and her seemed to be more relaxed than the rest of them.

"Long. Can't wait for the semester to end. What about you?" Neil said from his place on the couch.

"Same," Dan sighed loudly. "And I have volleyball practice today, too."

"I have track tomorrow morning."

They continued talking, and Renee joined them. Allison stayed silent until lunch was over and they cleaned up.

"So," Matt started, looking at Neil and Allison awkwardly.

"I want to apologize, Neil. It wasn't my place to do what I did without your permission. Obviously. And I said some bad things to you when you found out. I was mad, which shouldn't have been a reason," Allison said, getting surprised looks from everyone but Renee who was smiling softly. Obviously, they didn't think she would apologize like _that_. So straightforward. ''I'm sorry.''

Neil was also surprised, his eyebrows were halfway up to his hairline, which made for a very funny look. She didn't laugh, though.

"Ah, thank you for apologizing. I.. think. Um, well, I wanted to apologize too."

"What? Why?" Matt asked.

Neil sighed. "I was always used to not talking about anything with anyone, and now that I have friends… well, I don't know what to do… I should've opened up more?"

"No," Allison said, sternly, "you weren't ready to talk, so you shouldn't have to force yourself. You needed to trust us—"

"I do trust you guys," Neil said. "Friends make mistakes sometimes, right? But we _are_ still friends, so, I forgive you if you promise not to do something like that again."

Matt's lips wobbled when Allison looked at everyone in the room. Dan's eyes were shining a little.

"I promise," she said.

"We promise." Matt and Dan stood up and hugged Neil.

Renee looked at Allison, smiling. "You did good," she whispered.

"It's not over yet," Allison said loud enough to get everyone's attention. When Neil looked at her, she spoke, "well, we need to talk about boundaries, right? You may have forgiven us, but we don't have your trust anymore. Not like before, anyway."

"Yeah, I was about to say something about that," Neil said between Dan and Matt, a small smile on his face.

~

Neil POV

**Neil:** yeah we talked about boundaries

 **Andrew:** and?

 **Neil:** they understood, of course

 **Andrew:** that's good

 **Neil:** yeah

 **Neil:** I didn't tell them about my mom and dad but I told them a bit of my childhood, the part that wasn't all bad

 **Neil:** we talked about a lot of things after that too! It was nice

 **Andrew:** you sound way too excited

 **Neil:** maybe

 **Neil:** I'm just happy

 **Neil:** I wanna thank you Andrew, for telling me

 **Andrew:** I'm rolling my eyes right now

 **Andrew:** stop being sappy, will you

 **Neil:** ^_^

 **Andrew:** -_-

 **Andrew:** where are you?

 **Neil:** out with Allison

 **Neil:** she wanted to take me shopping as an apology…

 **Neil:** says it's a mandatory part in every apology

 **Andrew:** at least you won't look like a hobo anymore

 **Neil:** oh come on! My clothes aren't that bad! Most of them are new

 **Andrew:** sure, Jan

 **Neil:** ???

 **Andrew:** ugh

 **Andrew:** I feel like if you didn't have Allison you'd be completely lost with what to wear

 

Before Neil could type his reply, Allison spoke. "So true."

Neil looked up, Allison was standing beside him, in her hands are the many bags she bought for Neil, she was raising a perfect brow.

"Were you watching the entire time?" he asked, shutting his phone and pocketing it.

Allison shook her head. "I just got back from the ladies room—obviously you didn't even hear me leave. So, who is this Andrew guy?"

Neil sensed that she already knew the answer. He lifted some of the shopping bags and they walked to the food court. He debated whether he should tell Allison or not. On one hand, they talked about trust earlier and he didn't want to hide things that weren't worth hiding in the first place. On the other hand, what if she didn't like him being friends with Andrew? He didn't want them to fight again.

After they sat down, Neil finally replied. "It's Andrew Minyard."

If Allison was surprised, she didn't let it show. She nodded. "Okay. "

Well, wasn't that a surprise.

"We met at your party a few weeks ago." Neil felt the need to explain. "We've been talking ever since."

Allison nodded. "You stayed with him when you found out?"

"Yeah. Him and Kevin."

"Okay," Allison said. "What do you want to eat?"

"Aren't you gonna tell me I shouldn't talk to the ' _monster_ '?" Neil asked, using Andrew's nickname that she liked to use.

Allison shrugged. "Well, we just talked about boundaries, didn't we? I'd be a hypocrite if I ignored what I said. You can do what you want. If you want to tell me more, I'll gladly listen though—we do have some bets going on and I'd like to win."

Neil rolled his eyes, smiling as he started talking about how they met and that they text pretty much every day. Allison listened, nodding along.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will hopefully be up in two weeks


	8. Sugary Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ll probably do some editing to all the chapters when i’m free bc i noticed some inconsistencies

As always, Neil met up with Jeremy before the start of practice and they stretched together, waiting on the rest of the team, silently. And like always, Jeremy was the first to break it.

"You went to the last soccer match, right?" he asked.

Neil nodded, thinking back if Jeremy went as well. If he did, Neil didn't see him. "Did you go too?"

"Nuh uh." Jeremy shook his head then blushed. "Jean said something about seeing you in the bleachers."

Neil raised an eyebrow. "When did he say that? And why would he say that to _you_?"

Jeremy shrugged. "You know… we've been talking… texting…"

Neil looked at Jeremy's pleased expression. "So, I suppose you didn't embarrass yourself too much at the party."

Jeremy groaned, hand covering his face. "I did! Please do not remind me…"

Neil laughed. "What did you do?"

Jeremy turned around to get his water bottle, and started sipping on it. He sighed loudly, and dramatically. "I'm confident that Alvarez will tell you all the details when she gets here."

Neil smiled, and looked to the sudden commotion from the gym doors. "Speak of the devil," he said.

The two girlfriends waved at them as they walked closer. Jeremy sighed again.

"Neil, you won't fucking believe what happened at the party!" Alvarez said.

"Good morning to you too," Jeremy replied, pouting.

"Good morning," Laila said.

"As I was saying," Alvarez continued, completely ignoring Jeremy, "at the party, while we were trying to sober Jeremy up in the backyard, Jean came up to us, asking if Jeremy was alright. And what happened next will probably be my speech at their wedding—"

"Ugh, stop it!" Jeremy groaned, covering his red face. "I wanna die because of it!"

Now he really wanted to know.

Alvarez laughed. "Jean asked him 'are you okay, Knox?' in that French accent of his, and our boy Jeremy here basically declared his love, saying, 'I'm freaking superb, you handsome little French man-'" Alvarez stopped, wheezing from laughter. “Then.. then he went on to describe, in full detail, how there was probably nothing _little_ about Jean!”

Laila grinned while Alvarez fell on the floor and holding her stomach while laughing. "Even when he's drunk, he didn't curse."

Neil laughed, looking at Jeremy who was blushing and rolling his eyes. "Did you really say that?"

"It's like my mouth had a mind of its own," he moaned.

The team started trickling in shortly after that, and they started their training.

 

~

 

Neil was the last one at the gym after taking a quick shower. Jeremy and the girls asked him if he wanted to hang out after practice but he declined. He was certain that they were probably meeting Jean, and Neil wasn't in the mood to see Jeremy flailing and unable to speak.

When he exited, a familiar black car was parked outside, with a short blond smoking while perched on the hood. Neil smiled and walked to Andrew.

"What did I do to deserve a visit from _the_ Andrew Minyard?" he asked when he arrived by the car.

Andrew gave him an unimpressed look, as always, and huffed his smoke at Neil, then put out his cigarette. "Get in, idiot."

Andrew got in his car, and started it. Neil smiled, and followed suit.

"Where are we going?" Neil asked as they left the parking lot.

“Sweetie’s.”

Neil nodded, and looked outside through the window. He liked hanging out with Andrew. Andrew knew about his history, and didn’t look at him differently. He didn’t care that Neil was the son of a murderer. 

Andrew respected his boundaries and always told him the truth. He valued trust in the same way that Neil did.

Being with Andrew was natural, it was simple. Not like being with the upperclassmen, though, of course, he enjoyed their company. But it was different. Neil couldn’t put his finger on what was so different about Andrew Minyard in particular.

“Staring,” Andrew said, not even looking at Neil’s direction.

Neil didn’t even realize he was looking at Andrew. He slowly asked, “do you want me to stop?”

Andrew glanced at him. “You can do whatever the fuck you want.” 

Neil smiled. Andrew parked the car, and got out without saying anything. Neil followed.

They went inside the familiar diner, and Neil followed Andrew to the back table. They sat facing each other.

Neil picked up the menu, but he ended up ordering the same thing as always. A chicken club sandwich with fries and black coffee.

Andrew looked at him, completely disgusted, as Neil told the waitress what he wanted. 

“Long stack of chocolate pancakes with chocolate ice cream, chocolate fudge with whipped cream and sprinkles. And chocolate chunks,” Andrew said, “and Oreo Cookies and Cream milkshake.”

“Anything else?” the waitress asked in a monotone, not even patting an eye.

“No.”

She hummed and walked away. 

Andrew looked at Neil’s face. His eyes were wide, and he was biting his lips.

“What?” Andrew asked, although Neil just _knew_ that Andrew knew exactly _what_.

“That was sickening,” Neil said, feeling a slight ache in his own teeth just by thinking about eating what Andrew just ordered.

Andrew shrugged. “At least mine has a flavor.”

“The flavor of toothache and death, maybe.”

Andrew’s lips twitched. “Stop being a Kevin.”

Neil huffed, and was about to take his turn in their game, when his phone buzzed. Thinking it was probably one of the upperclassmen, Neil took his phone out of his pocket.

The person that texted him wasn’t one of the upperclassmen, it was Mason Montgomery—Matt’s teammate, and an... acquaintance of Neil’s. At first, Neil was confused why he had Mason’s number, then he remembered when he met Mason and they exchanged numbers. And he remembered Mason’s... _proposition_. 

 **Mason Montgomery:** heyy neil! i was wondering if u’d be free this weekend? i have a spare ticket to a soccer game on saturday and thought maybe u’d wanna come?

 

“What is it?” Andrew asked, his keen eyes noticing Neil’s confusion. 

The waitress came with their food then, and Neil thanked her quietly, waiting for her to leave to start talking. 

“Montgomery asked me to go to a soccer game with him this weekend,” Neil answered, “maybe he didn’t have anyone to go with.”

Andrew’s eyes narrowed. “Mason ‘Douchebag’ Montgomery?”

“Douchebag?” asked Neil, and put his phone away without answering. He’ll text him later. Then he started eating, Andrew didn’t touch his food.

“Yes. He’s a typical frat fuckboy,” Andrew said as if he was revolted by the thought of the other soccer player.

Neil tilted his head. “But Matt seemed to like him.”

Andrew rolled his eyes. “Boyd probably likes everyone with that outgoing attitude, and he’s blind to Montgomery’s actions.”

Andrew finally started eating his heart-attack pancakes by slicing them into smaller pieces and eating them together. 

Maybe he’ll ask Matt about it, not that he didn’t believe Andrew, but he wanted to hear what Matt had to say about it.

Neil dragged his eyes away from Andrew and continued eating. They ate in comfortable silence except for the couple of times Neil teased Andrew about his food. 

after they finished, Neil asked his question.

“Why were you in juvie?” 

Andrew looked like he expected Neil to ask that question—maybe he did. He pushed his plate away from him, and started sipping on his sugary milkshake. “Arson and destruction of public property.”

Neil nodded slowly. He wanted to ask more but it wasn’t his turn. “Ask something.”

“Did your father try to kill you?” Andrew asked, going right for the throat. 

Neil’s hands squeezed his empty coffee cup. Nodding, he answered, “he would have, if my uncle wasn’t in the country at the time. He managed to save me. Why did you commit these crimes?” 

“Was I supposed to have a reason?” Andrew asked sarcastically, a fake manic grin on his face. Neil narrowed his eyes. Andrew rolled his eyes, face blank once again, he continued, “to get away from a man I knew in a foster home.”

Neil didn’t need to be told that this man wasn’t a good guy, just from Andrew’s dark look. He decided to not ask about that yet.

And he didn’t know that Andrew was a foster kid. Neil was gonna be put in foster care after his father was arrested, but thankfully, his uncle stepped in, and refused to let him go into the system, he knew the kind of people that could foster him. And Neil knew too. 

He could make an educated guess as to what happened to Andrew.

Neil felt a surge of outrage just thinking about it. Thinking about Andrew being hurt. Neil breathed in slowly. Andrew looked to be over it, and Neil didn’t have the right to remind him of all the bad things he went through. Though Neil had a sneaking suspicion that Andrew had a very good memory.

Andrew finished the last of his milkshake and ordered another. Neil didn’t say anything. Andrew asked, “why did you quit soccer?”

Neil shrugged. “I don’t know. I just slowly stopped getting excited about the sport. Uncle Stuart tried to get me back into it but it never worked.” 

Andrew hummed, understanding in his eyes. 

“How are you friends with Kevin when you seem to hate him, and have nothing in common?” Neil asked.

“I don’t care enough about Kevin to hate him. We had a deal once, and we stuck together ever since.”

“What kind of a deal?” Neil asked, knowing fully well it wasn’t his turn, but he was really curious if it involved Kevin.

Andrew stared at him for a long minute, still drinking his milkshake. After finishing what was left, Andrew pulled out his wallet.

Neil understood that Andrew was passing the question, and accepted that, although he was still curious. He pulled his wallet to pay for his food, but Andrew had already paid the waitress and stood up, walking to the exit.

Neil ran after him. “I have money, you know.” 

“Oh, really? I couldn’t tell from how you dress,” Andrew said before getting in his car. Sarcastic asshole.

Andrew drove them back to the dorms, and the two of them went inside Andrew’s room. All residents of the dorm were inside, and they greeted Neil with varying levels of excitement, Nicky being the highest and Aaron the lowest. 

Andrew went inside his room while Neil stayed behind, talking to Nicky. 

“Man, I can’t believe you and Andrew are friends!” Nicky said, then looked at Aaron. “Did you know?” 

“I don’t care,” Aaron answered while playing some kind of car racing game. Neil noticed that he didn’t really answer Nicky’s question, which lead Neil to believe he _did_ know about them.

“You’re just grumpy because Katelyn’s busy studying for finals,” Nicky said. “She’s such a nerd. Finals start in like two months!”

“First, she’s not a nerd, she’s fucking smart, and studying to be a doctor, so fuck you. Second, finals start in a month and two weeks.”

Neil let the two cousins fight and went over to where Kevin was sitting on his desk. He looked over his shoulder to see what he was staring at in his laptop screen. Of course, it was a soccer match. 

Kevin turned to look at him, taking off one of his earphones and pausing the video. “Wanna watch?”

He looked to where Andrew disappeared, then shrugged and pulled a chair next to Kevin. Kevin gave a satisfied grin and gave him the earphone.

After five minutes of watching the game, Neil’s phone buzzed. Neil took it out, and saw another text from Mason. 

 **Mason Montgomery:** you there? haha 

“Why is Montgomery texting you?” Kevin asked, openly and unashamedly staring at Neil’s phone, and raising a dark eyebrow.

“He invited me to go to a soccer game with him,” Neil said absentmindedly. Should he go? He didn’t know. After what Andrew said about Mason, Neil’s opinion on the guy changed drastically—Neil didn’t realize how much he respected Andrew’s judgment.

“What? really?” Kevin asked, perplexed. “Why would he do such a thing?” 

Nicky spoke up, looking at Kevin like he was stupid. “Um, maybe because Mason is _openly_ bi and Neil is a good looking guy?” Nicky stressed on the 'openly' part. Neil didn't understand the meaning.

Neil looked up at Nicky, who had been eavesdropping this whole time. He shrugged. He already knew Mason was interested in him, but now that Nicky said it like that, he realized that Mason meant it as a date.

Now, he really needed to tell him that he wasn’t interested. 

Kevin continued talking with Nicky as Neil texted Mason back. "Fuck you, Nicky."

 **Neil:** if you mean it as a date, i’m not interested.

That was clear enough, right?

Neil turned off his phone and continued watching the game with Kevin.

Andrew returned to the living room after twenty minutes, and  huffed when he saw Neil and Kevin watching soccer. Neil smiled. 

Andrew went to sit with his cousin and brother on the couch, and took a controller. They started a new game between the three of them, and Andrew glanced at him, raising an eyebrow.

Neil watched them race in the game, secretly cheering for Andrew. Andrew was actually very skilled which surprised Neil, since he didn’t think Andrew was the kind to play video games. 

“Watch the game,” Kevin said, offended that Neil’s attention was elsewhere. So Kevin-like that Neil remembered when they used to play soccer back in middle school. 

“I am,” Neil insisted, and briefly looked at the laptop screen, finding that one team had two more goals than he’d last checked.

“The soccer game not their shitty car video game,” Kevin said and started the match again. Neil tried to keep his eyes on the match but they always drew themselves back to Andrew and how he played.

Neil could tell that Andrew was aware of his starting but he didn’t say a thing, he continued racing past his family, and winning over and over again which angered Aaron.

Neil smiled when Andrew won again, getting an elbow from Kevin. 

“Hey!” Neil rubbed his side, glaring at Kevin.

“You’re so different than you used to be. Back then, your attention was always on the game.”

“People change, Kevin.” 

Kevin looked at him for a moment then back at the match, something in his eyes that Neil failed to understand. “Yeah,” Kevin said quietly.

At the end, the match they were watching ended with 3-1, Trojans favor, and Andrew had beat his family four times before Aaron gave up and sulked in the corner of the couch.

Neil stood up and stretched. “I have to go.”

Andrew was looking at him but not saying anything. Guess that was his way of saying goodbye.

Nicky pouted. “Do you have to?” he asked, dragging the words. 

“Yeah.” Neil nodded, and walked to the door before Nicky stopped him again.

“Hey, wait! We’re going on a trip before finals start, you should come!” Nicky exclaimed excitedly, looking between Andrew and Neil like it’s the most brilliant plan he’d ever had. 

“Are you?” Neil asked.

Nicky nodded while Aaron said, “if _he’s_ coming, Katelyn is coming too.” 

Andrew narrowed his eyes at his twin and the two brothers had a staring contest for a few seconds. They seemed to have a conversation no one understood but them, then Andrew rolled his eyes, a sign of accepting Aaron’s condition.

Aaron went back to playing his game with a smirk on his face.

Andrew looked at Neil, waiting for a response. 

“Can the upperclassmen come too?” Neil asked Andrew. 

The three other guys in the room looked at Andrew, shell-shocked, when he shrugged carelessly.

“I’ll talk to them,” he said before exiting the room and walking to his own dorm, hearing Nicky’s and Aaron’s surprised voices talking inside the dorm behind him.

 

~

 

Telling Matt and Dan about the trip with Andrew’s group was just like telling them about the invite to Eden’s Twilight. They were surprised and untrusting. 

Telling Allison and Renee had been surprisingly easier. Well, telling Allison had been _surprising_ , Renee acted like always, it also helped that she was friends with Andrew too.

Allison nodded slowly and started furiously hitting buttons on her phone and making phone calls. A day later, she told Neil that she rented a cabin for them in a fancy resort. Neil wasn’t surprised.

He relayed the information to Andrew, who looked vaguely impressed by how fast Allison worked. He agreed after Neil told him the name of the place they’d be going to, and Neil presumed he told the others.

Neil was genuinely excited to go on a trip with all of his friends and he couldn’t wait to spend more time with Andrew.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wonder what the deal between Andrew and Kevin could possibly be... (hint: i left a bunch of clues in this chapter)  
> Two more chapters and we’re done with this! idk when the next chapter will be up. hopefully soon


End file.
